Fantasy and Reality Collide!
by KinseyEldridge
Summary: You've just bought the best thing ever, a lost DVD of YYH never seen before! However, something strange happens, you fall into the T.V. and meet the gang! Get sucked into the T.V. like you never have before! YouxHiei OCxKurama regular pairings
1. New DVD Aquired!

This is a joint fanfic written by Teku and myself. It has been quite a long time, we went back and forth, I wrote the first chapter, she wrote the next and it went on like that pattern until the last chapter I wrote back then. I am re-starting this fanfic as a self-insert for Hiei fans. Btw, my OC talked with an accent and I'll fix it later if anyone minds. In addition, I can change your look if you wish.

I am posting this because I feel like It's Me and Teku's fanfic.^o^ Her character is Koriko and mine is Fear.

One bright shiny day, two girls walked down the sidewalk to their school. The girl on the right was named -insert name-, a young lady with long dark blue hair and deep dark blue eyes, with a slight blush on her checks. Her friend was Koriko, an exceptionally beautiful girl with short hair of violet, two white ties on both sides of her head, and eyes of light gray. Nobody found that strange. They were both anime fans; their favorite anime, Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Why were they so happy? It's because you just bought the new YYH DVD. It's very rare, very expensive, it's amazing the you was able to get your hands on it since it was never meant to be distributed publicly... You two plan to watch it after school at Koriko's house. Now you two couldn't wait until school was over, though that's the same as any day for Koriko. She didn't enjoy school too much.

"Hey Koriko-kun?" You asked, turning your head to the other girl.

"Yes, what is it -insert anme-san?" said Koriko turning her head in the other direction.

"Well, what do you think is on the DVD?" You questioned for about the 5 millionth time.

Koriko sighed, the question finally getting on her nerves.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." She replied with the same answer every time you had asked it. You'd think you would have gotten the point by now.

"Oh well, I can't wait!" You said jumping up and down like a kangaroo.

"I know, me neither," said Koriko, staring at her friend. She sometimes wondered and worried about her...

A voice comes through the air.

"Hey you guys!"

Koriko and you turned their heads to meet their other friend, an anime fan as well.

"Hey Izzie-chan!" said -insert name-, running towards your friend and hugging her immensely.

"Hey -insert name-, hey Koriko."

"Hi Izzie-san," replied Koriko while walking towards you and Izzie other girls.

"Izzie-chan, do you want to come over to Koriko's house after school and watch me new YYH DVD?" You gazed hopefully at her friend.

"No sorry, I don't have time tonight, sorry -insert name-," replied Izzie, looking at her other friends.

"Well that's ok, you can stop by my house and watch it another time." The disappointment didn't phase you one bit.

"Thanks," said Izzie with a cheerful smile.

The school bell rang and the three girls scrambled to get to class.

"Oh crap! We need to get to class!" You tehn frantically ran to the school.

"Bye Izzie, see you later." Koriko followed you, only she wasn't so enthused as -insert name- portrayed. She walked slowly behind, keeping a normal pace. She didn't care much for being late. To her, school was nothing.

"Yeah, bye!" Yelled -insert name-, about to open the school's door.

"Yeah, see you two later," said Izzie, walking to the door while watching you run and Koriko stroll behind.

You two girls were just about to reach your home room when a teacher stopped you two by shouting "No running in the halls young ladies!" which was odd, considering only you were running.

Koriko didn't see the need to apologize but nonetheless, you two girls turned around and mumbled an apology to the teacher. Koriko mumbled a little something of her own. "Baka sensei..." She was in a foul mood at this point.

When the teacher walked away, you two girls ran into the classroom and into your seats. Unfortunately, they were caught.

"Koriko, -insert name-, you both are one minute late!" said Mr. Johnson.

"We're sorry, Mr. Johnson," you both said in unison, looking down.

"Well next time you two better get to class on time!" said the grumpy teacher, turning back around to the black board while writing today's assignments.

Koriko, once again, mumbled something that only you could hear since you were right next to her. "It was just one stupid minute...Lighten up, you old-"

She was cut short by a hand across her mouth it was yours.

"Careful what you say, Koriko-kun. You never know when he could be listening.

A girl with brunette hair sitting across from Koriko whispered to her while passing a note. Koriko looked at the note and opened it while making sure Mr. Johnson didn't see it. It read: "Hey, how about you, me, and -insert name- sit together at lunch?" Koriko looked up checking to see if Mr. Johnson was still talking so he wouldn't see that she was replying to the note. She then passed it back to the girl. "Like we always do, Kako-chan." Kako smiled at that while nodding her head. That brightened her morning.


	2. Koriko's past!

~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Chapter about Koriko and her life so far. You should make one for Fear, just a suggestion. XD - Teku)

The morning progresses with little amusement. You were as happy as a clam while Koriko was just blah. As always, Koriko showed little interest in the lessons made by the teachers, she was just a bit excited for lunch to roll around. There's nothing better then lifes little treasures, Pocky.

*Ding-Ding-Ding* The bell rings and it's time to go to lunch. You, Koriko, Kako and Izzie were all in different classes but you all knew where to meet.

You girls meet together at the same place, every day, for the whole year. Some friends, like -insert name- and Izzie have known each other longer.

As does any other regular school day, once the bell to lunch rings, the children scatter like little ants.

If you even try to keep track of one person, you'd get lost in a matter of minutes. There were just that many students attending the Higurashi High School.

You and Izzie were the first to arrive at their meeting spot, the roof. Koriko and Kako fallowed shortly afterward.

"Oboot time." You said to your missing companions.

Koriko, setting down her stuff, replied.

"Gomen, long line for food."

"I can find that interesting, seeing as how you don't eat school food."

*Izzie takes a sip of her drink she brought from home.*

The beautiful girl just ignores your little comment.

"I do not engorge myself with such trash made by those with little education."

All three girls stare at her in confusion. Koriko was always bitter, but not this bitter. It's unusual, considering what's about to take place after school on that very day.

However, you all prefer not to get in her way. She's known to be a bit of a loose cannon and getting on her last nerve would be close to suicide.

Kako, -insert name- and Izzie talk happily about Yuu Yuu Hakusho and their favorite characters, as usual. Koriko didn't join in the fun. She kept herself quiet, eating her pocky happily, savoring the flavor.

There is a reason behind Koriko's bitterness and her ways. Her childhood wasn't exactly all happy, fun, princess-like or girly. She was never close to her mother. All she cared about was a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of whisky. When she was young, around the age of eight, she stood at her father's bedside while he spoke his last few words. He was suffering a rare disease, one he has had for years and years and never told anybody. It was finally revealed during the last few months of his life when he started to show more symptoms. The last words he spoke to his daughter were "Stay strong for me....and never give up..."

Normally any daughter who witnessed their father's death would mourn and cope. But in Koriko's case, she did not. Those last words really hit her hard. She didn't take it as something positive. No. She took it negatively. Even at a young age, she started to grow a hatred for her father. 'Never give up,' he's in no position to make judgements was the first thought that ran through her head after the hour of the passing.

She saw him as a quitter, dying on her. And making a statement to never give up made him sound hypocritical. After that point, Koriko shut herself out from all emotions. She never got close to anyone. All the boys at her school think she's gorgeous and each one wants to get with her. Nevertheless, she just gives them all the cold shoulder. She sees none of them worth her time. However, deep down inside, she really wants to be close with someone, just one more time.

Koriko was deep in reflection when the bell to go back to class rang. She eats the last bit of her stuff to go head off without so much as a word to her friends-including you. She has still yet to put her love into you girls.

Nevertheless, you girls are good friends and you girls wait on her. You all know that she trusts you girls because you all are the only ones that Koriko has ever told her past to. No one else but you girls knew of her father's passing and bitterness. They all assumed her parents were divorced. Rumors were spread about her mother and her drinking problem.

Unfortunately, they were not rumors. The girls made fun of her constantly for it, and because she was apparently stealing all the guys, when really they were all in love with her. Those mockeries added to her barrier that shielded her from all emotions. Luckily, you all were there to support her. Moreover, she has yet to connect with you girls on an emotional view. Practically, all you girls have in common is your love for Yuu Yuu Hakusho.

Before she leaves to go to class, you scream to her.

"Don't forget! After school I'm coming over to your house to watch Yuu Yuu Hakusho!!!"

Koriko can't help but give a little smile at that remark. She waves in the air towards you girls.

You didn't see her smile but you sure felt it.

One more step closer to achieving her love for you all.

The beautiful girl exits the room and starts to make her way to her next class, art, the only class she actually enjoys. She may be exceptionally great in academics and all the ritzy schools want her for it, but she hates school all together. Her scores are phenomenal and yet she doesn't care about them. School was a waste of her time anyway.


	3. Chemistry Art Gym and EXPLOTIONS!

~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The other girls watched Koriko walk out the door, her hair flowing behind her.

"Well we better get to class too. Come on -insert name-, we have chemistry," said Izzie, walking towards the door.

"YAY!!!! I love chem. lab!" You exclaimed, following Izzie with stars in your eyes. You really did love it; it was one of your favorite subjects. You love making stink bombs and putting them in the preps' lockers.

"See you later Kako," said Izzie and yourself at the same time going down the stairs.

"Ok, bye," waved Kako, picking up her stuff to get ready for her next class. Oh, how she hated gym.

You and Izzie reached class just in time before the teacher came in from lunch.

"Today class we are going to mix sulfuric acid with [insert chemical not good to mix with sulfuric acid] (I really need to brush up on my chemistry XD)," said Mrs. Apala, the top of her suit barley staying on her bosom. However, the boys didn't seem to mind.

You snorted, amused at the sight of boys drooling like animals. Moreover, all of the other girls, except for you and Izzie, glared with jealous rage at the teacher breasts.

Nevertheless, nothing could distract you from your train of though. Explosions, making the chemicals explode, and for no other reason but to watch the chaos that it makes among the other students.

Izzie looked over at you, noticing the twinkle in your eyes. For you, being so simple minded, she knew what you were going-or trying to do. Izzie sighed at her last thought.

"Now I think you all know how to mix the chemicals, if you have been doing your homework that is." winked saying that and all of the boys melted more in their seats.

WITH KORIKO

Koriko was calmly painting in art class, ignoring the looks that people were giving her and the whispers she heard from them. Annoying background noise, they should all just mind their own damn business for a change. It wouldn't kill them, she thought.

She suddenly heard a loud boom coming from the direction of the chemistry lab...

She let out a big sigh while the other children ran out of the room to see what had happened. The only thing louder than the teachers telling the students to calm down was the fire alarm and the sirens coming near the school, and the manic laughter that came from the only person she knew would do that. She let out a little smile. Oh, what excellent friends she has.

"Typical." The words she spoke would never be heard, considering the ruckus that was going on. Her eyebrows frowned as she looked at her easel. She stopped for a moment, and then continued painting, seeing no reason why she should move when there was no real danger. (For those interested in what she is painting, it was a wolf-more specifically two.)

WITH KAKO

Kako was running laps around the school grounds with the other tired students when she looked over at the school into the window of the chemistry lab. She saw it was filled with smoke. A few short moments later, it exploded.

She stood there for what seemed like hours but what were only minutes. Along with the other students, she started to scream and freak out.

"CALM DOWN PEOPLE!" Yelled the gym coach, trying-but failing miserably-to calm all of the students down and make sure none of them try and get inside, not knowing what was in there.

However, Kako managed to slip passed him and run into the building. She ran up stairs and when she got up to where the art room was, she stopped and looked at an unfazed girl. It was Koriko, just calmly sitting they're painting, but looking quite annoyed.

"Hey Koriko, did you not hear that?!" Asked Kako, walking up to her, she was still trying to catch her breath from running up the stairs and the running she did in gym class.

"Yes," Koriko replied, without even turning her head.

"Well, what was it?! Do you think anyone got hurt?!" Kako asked frantically. She was obviously worried about the other students and not thinking clearly and or calmly.

"It was -insert name-, and I don't think anyone got hurt." Koriko finally put away her art supplies. She wasn't able to work under these conditions anymore anyway.

"But why would -insert name- do that?!" asked Kako.

"Because she's insane...." Koriko trailed off there when she saw two girls covered in smoke standing at the doorway.

"Hey Koriko, if we are going to watch YYH tonight, we have to skid addle now!" said the smoke covered -insert name-.

"Fine, I was tired of being here anyway." Seeing you covered in smoke, Koriko couldn't help but wonder if this was all a set-up. Everyone knows mixing sulfuric acid and [whatever one said earlier, XD I'm so bad] doesn't result in an explosion.


	4. In Goes The DVD!

~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You two girls walk down the alleyway towards Koriko's place. Students are still running around in a panic, trying to get away from the school. They must be really bored or really stupid to be running around when nothing is happening anymore. But, nonetheless, You and Koriko are not caught up in it.

About ten minutes later, you two arrive in the front of Koriko's apartment. It was a white building with about five doors on each floor (there are two floors). Koriko's room is the middle one on the top. You two walk up the stairs and towards the dark brown door. Mail was sticking out of the slot and the 'Welcome' mat was disarranged and dirty. Koriko has yet to clean it after her mother's little mishap, which will remain unsaid.

Avoiding the mat completely, Koriko quickly opens the door and you girls enter into the apartment. The inside wasn't as bad as the mat. It was relatively clean, except for a few beer bottles floating around in the living room. It was pretty simple: couch, kitchen, table and chairs, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a laundry room. It was the only apartment with an extra room so they used it as a laundry room so they didn?t have to deal with the ones shared by the other people who lived in the building.

You two were the only ones inside. Koriko's mother was off at work, bartender at a local bar. Normally, she doesn't come home till late at night, about 2 a.m. And usually, she comes home drunk. Her fellow co-workers don't acknowledge the fact that she's a mother and they have annual contests to see who can drink the most without passing out. Koriko's mother always wins. After years of drinking, she's learned to hold her booze and stay awake.

You try to break the ice about the interior.

"Nice place."

Koriko ignores your little comment, knowing that you didn't mean what you said. Koriko then sets her stuff on the floor.

You look to the side.

You also set your stuff down, only this time, it's on the couch. "So you wanna watch it now?"

The goth girl already has her answer. She expresses it by opening the cabinet above the sink. Possibly the most unusual thing in the whole apartment rested in this cabinet. Many, many Pocky boxes fill it up from top to bottom. If given the chance, she'd fill up all the cabinets in her place with hundreds upon hundreds of Pocky. And all were the same: just plain chocolate. As you can see, she does her own shopping.

She takes two out and closes the door. She then tosses one towards you.

"Here, snack for the show."

You catch it, and grin.

"Thanks."

You girls walk over to the couch, which sat in front of the TV. Koriko sits while -insert name- takes out the DVD and pops it into the DVD player. You then return to your friend on the couch.

"Finally, we can watch it." You press play on the remote and the show begins. (K:I'm not getting technical, saying there's a menu and such. Just the episodes playing nonstop)

"Let's hope it doesn't suck," said Koriko, eating a Pocky stick. She leans back and stares at the screen.

"Of course it won't. Nothing about Yuu Yuu Hakusho sucks." You were so happy you could explode! (K:XD not really)(F: yes I could XD)

The opening song plays with an unusually different video. It wasn't the three ones seen before on the other episodes. It had, instead of Botan and Koenma and all those other characters aside from the main four, there were two girls and other different characters. Both of the girls looked freakishly similar to you two girls that sat on the couch.

Only you called attention to it.

"Oh wow isn't that awsome?! They look just like us!"

Nevertheless, Koriko pays no mind to it really.

"Probably just coincidental." However, deep inside, she was excited as hell. She wouldn't admit she loved Yuu Yuu Hakusho to death. She keeps that all bottled up inside.

The opening passes and the episode starts with the four boys, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, standing outside an ice cream shop. Kurama wore his school uniform, Yusuke and Kuwabara theirs, and Hiei in is black cloak. It must be an older episode, possibly a lost one.

They stand in a circle; Yusuke and Kuwabara with cones in their hands. Hiei and Kurama didn't want one.

"When is pacifier face supposed to come? We do have things to do." Yusuke takes a giant lick of his ice cream.

"Keep your patience, Yusuke. He will be here soon." Kurama, however, was as calm as ever.

Hiei looks up at his partner.

"Kitsune, when's that girl coming?"

Kuwabara somewhat sneezes in his cone.

"Girl?! What girl?"

The red haired kitsune waves his hand in defense.

"It's nothing, just someone I thought would be of some value to the team."

The black clad rogue still keeps his glare on him.

"You'd better hope so."

Meanwhile, on the couch...

"Girl? Do you think she was one of those girls in the opening?" You said, excited even more.

Koriko practically finished her box of Pocky.

"Possibly."

The four boys continue talking.

"You have a girlfriend now, Kurama?" asked Yusuke with curiosity.

Kurama puts his hands in his pockets.

"I suppose you could call her that, yes."

"Name?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both said simultaneously. They were both excited to know who this new girl is.

The kitsune happily smiles.

"Kika is her name." (K: just in case you were wondering where the name came from, it's a pet name from my bf)

"Heh, what a stupid name." That was Koriko in the living room.

You looked towards your friend.

"I think it's odd."

"So, how long has it been now?" Hiei himself was getting impatient as well.

"Not very long," said Kurama, not looking down at his comrade.

"Hn. Damned toddler takes too damn long." He must have been really pissed.

A voice comes up behind him.

"How nice, I'm loved. Perhaps I should put you back on prohibition."

Somehow, Hiei knew that it was Koenma appearing behind him. It was as though he wanted him to hear what he just said.

"I think I'll pass."

The four boys gather, side by side, and stare at the new comer. All but Kurama scrutinize him in annoyance. Yusuke speaks.

"About time. What took ya?"

Koenma (K: flipped his hair, "hair appointment." XDDDDDDDDDDDD just kidding) ignored his comment.

"I have some important news."

(F: Jeez, cliff )


	5. TV Teleportation to YYH Land!

~~~~~~~NEXT CHAPTER!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it," asked Yusuke impatiently.

"Well if you would let me speak I would tell you." Koenma said annoyed by being cut off when he was talking.

"Well tell us already!" Hiei snapped glaring at the god.

~Back on the couch~

"Awww, Hiei's cute when he's angry." You cooed.

"Pfft," is all that Koriko said in reply.

Koenma cleared his throat. "Spirit world needs all your help again, and we are going to get some new recruits to assist us."

"What's this new threat?" Kurama asked with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Oh well I can't tell you much about it, but the people that are coming here to help us do."

"So who are these people?" Yusuke questioned biting into his cone, already finished with most of his ice cream.

"Well they're both young women and-" but before Koenma was finished, Kazuma cut in.

"Are you kidding me, the girls could get hurt!" Kazuma said without evening knowing the girls.

"Really? Are they hot?" Yusuke asked not even thinking about what Keiko would do to him if she heard him say that.

~On the couch~

"Idiots." Koriko said not believing how perverted and stupid the boys were acting.

"I think it's funny." You laughed.

"When are we going to meet them?" Kurama asked politely.

"Well later on today, you all aren't to busy today, are you?"

"Like we have a say in what we do now," said Yuusuke.

"Good!"

Kurama and Hiei just sweat-dropped at Koenma's reply.

~Back on the couch~

"Poor fools," said Koriko while she paused the DVD to go get more pocky.

"Ok, I'll just wait here then," mumbled –insert name- starring blankly at the T.V hoping that Koriko would make it quick.

Koriko walked into the kitchen and opened a pantry door and pulled out another pocky box then looked around the kitchen wondering what Koenma had to tell the gang.

"Oh finally! You exclaimed as you watched Koriko walk back in the living room and re-start the DVD.

"Well what I had to say was that spirit world is in danger of an unknown force, well we know some about it, but not enough to know how to stop it." Koenma took a breath before continuing, "I have arranged for you all to meet two young ladies that will be able to help us defeat this new foe."

"This is getting good!" You said, scooting closer to the T.V.

"Get back you'll ruin your eyes." Koriko said, not being able to see the T.V with your head slightly in the way.

You weren't listening.

"Are they hot?" Yusuke asked, joking around.

"Yusuke..." Kurama sighed in exasperation shaking his head.

"Well I'm not sure, lets find out, you will meet them at this location," said Koenma handing Kurama a map with the trail marked to the center of a forest out west. "Well I must go, bye!"

"-insert name- move a little bit!" Yelled Koriko, she moved closer to the television as well to move you.

"Wait!" You shouted, noticing the T.V. screen stating to turn different colors.

"What the…" Koriko trailed off, both of you moving closer to touch the screen.

That's the last thing you remember before waking up in the middle of a clearing in what seemed to be a cell-drawn forest.

"Ouch! My Head! Hey, Koriko, are you okay?" You looked around trying to find your companion, you saw you trying to get down from a large oak tree that she fell in.

"What does it look like?" She replied sarcastically, climbing down from the tree.

Once Koriko got down, you met up with her in the center of the clearing.

"So where do you think we are."

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well-" you were about to finish your sentence when you heard footsteps coming from the east side of the clearing.

"_Hide!"_ Koriko whispered to you, dragging you off to hind behind the oak tree.

Not that it did you any good, Kurama heard your voices and controlled the tree routes to enclose around your legs.

"Who's there?" Kurama asked in an icy voice.

"Who cares?" Hiei answered in a bored tone.

You both heard some grumbling and slight arguing while waiting to see your captor's faces, not believing your ears.

"_Oh-My-Goodness!" _You starred wide-eyed with shock at your best friend, daring to believe what you've heard.

"_It can't be."_ Koriko replied in a disapproving tone. _"We couldn't have been sucked into the T.V., we must've fallen asleep or something,"_ She stated matter-of-factly.

"What are you two whispering about?" While talking, neither of you noticed Yusuke or Kazuma, running up ahead of the arguing Hiei and Kurama, now standing right in front of you both.

"Uuuuuuooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmm…" You were at a loss for words, looking towards Koriko for guidance, you noticed her face was completely blank.

Yusuke restated his question; this time you gave a more coherent reply.

Thinking light on your feet, you remembered the girls on the video and how they looked like you two, a plan started to form in your mind. "We were supposed to meet up here with some of Koenma's men."

Koriko pulled your head back towards her and mouthed, "What do you think you're doing?"

You replied, "Just go along with it."

(Kinsey: Well that's it for now, I might write more later tonight, or tomorrow. When Koriko yelled for you to move out of the way was the place that I had stopped before, I revised some of it though and then added on.)


	6. Who Needs Reasons? You Do!

(Kinsey: w00tness! Now it's getting good! XD)

Koriko glared at you while you turned your head back to the boys. Kurama and Hiei walked up to join the group.

"So I see, looks like we've found the right girls then." Yusuke turned to Kurama and made an obscene hand gesture about you both.

"What did you just do?" Koriko asked, now turning her glare to the spirit detective.

"Nothin', nothin'.:" Yusuke innocently whistled, Kazuma grinned like an oaf.

"Never mind them, they're quite juvenile," you heard Kurama say, releasing you both from your restraints.

Hiei popped in front of you. "How do we know that they're telling the truth?" He glared at you both suspiciously; amazingly, he was at your eye-level.

You blushed being so close to him.

Koriko coughed to bring you out of your daze.

"Is your throat hurting?" Kazuma asked, reaching for a cough drop in his jacket pocket.

"No, moron, I was just clearing it."

"Hey, calm down, no need to snap at people!" Yusuke was starting to get an odd feeling about the two of you.

"See what I mean," Hiei said smugly.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's just nervous is all." You tried to cover up for your friend's haughtiness.

"Nervous, about what?" Kurama asked kindly.

You were starting to run out of ideas.

"About how the team is going to work, I don't want us to fail because of you guys." Koriko's statement offended more than just Kazuma this time.

Hiei reached for the hilt of his sword, Yusuke had his finger out and Kazuma looked like he was turning into a raving bull.

"Can't we all just get along?" Your attempt failed, miserably.

"Yes, well it seems we did get off on the wrong foot. Shall we start over? My name is Kurama, my human Shuichi Minamino." Kurama turned to the other three guys so they would calm down-or at least act civilized and introduce themselves.

Koriko's insides melted when she heard Kurama try to calm everyone down.

"My name's Koriko, my nickname is Kako." Koriko tried to say smoothly to get Kurama's attention.

"Kako? That sounds oddly familiar…" Kurama trailed off thoughtfully.

"So who the hell are you?" Even though he said it rudely, you couldn't help but smile and feel accomplished when Hiei asked for your name. "Its –insert name-"

"Hm, I'm Hiei and you don't need to know more than that." Your smile turned into a small pout.

"Hey, I'm Urameshi Yusuke." He flicked his nose with his thumb.

"Yo, I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, but everyone except for my girlfriend and sister call me Kuwabara." Kazuma struck a pose, no one bothered to look.

"So how about we go back to my place and ditch Kuwabaka?"

"HEY!" Kazuma grabbed a hold of Yusuke's shirt smashing their heads together. "I dare you to say that again, Urameshi!"

Yusuke was just about to say it again, when Kurama cleared his throat. "I think going to Shizuru's apartment is a good idea, shall we." Kurama stuck out his hand to Koriko.

Koriko acted cool and took his hand, acting as if she didn't want to. Kurama just smiled.

You stood there watching everyone until Hiei came up to you, "I've got my eyes on you, all three of them." Your blush returned with vengeance. Luckily, no one noticed this little conversation with Hiei, except for Koriko.

Koriko smirked and you heard Kurama ask her 'what was so funny', 'nothing' she replied.

You all walked together in silence. Your eyes kept moving towards Hiei, but he always seemed one step ahead, he was looking back.

"What's your problem?" Hiei broke the silence with his question. Everyone turned to see what was going on.

"I don't have a problem," you said, trying to turn away from his gaze, he was quicker than that. "Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Maybe she thinks you're hot!" Both Yusuke and Kazuma broke out into a fit of laughter.

You huffed in indignation. Hiei glared at them and then proceeded to ram his fists into their faces.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS!?" Thoroughly offended, Hiei continued to swear at and punch his two least favorite teammates.

Koriko started to laugh at the scene.

*cough**cough* Kurama cleared his throat once more, embraced by his friends' outbursts. Hiei stopped shortly, Kazuma being beaten up far worse than Yusuke, but Yusuke had a few good bruises. "That's what you get." Hiei stated simply.

You walked up to them, glaring. "So what? You guys are just jealous of his good looks."

Everyone except for Koriko, eyes still on Kurama, stopped and starred at you.

"What?" Every guy asked in unison. You started to blush again. Hiei looked away after you said that, not knowing how to handle this situation.

Yusuke and Kazuma were dumbfounded and Kurama was pleasantly surprised.

"So you think Hiei's hot."

"Well, he is a fire demon," you said, not thinking clearly.

"How did you know I was a fire demon?"

"Idiot, Koenma told us." Koriko decided it was her turn to intervene again.

"Why the hell does Koenma tell you girls things, but not us?" Yusuke huffed in anger and betrayal. "Because we're smarter than you." "Don't lug me into this!"

"Please, let's not start another fight," Kurama was slightly tired and wanted to have a nice cup of tea at Yusuke's.

You all began your journey in silence again, still looking at Hiei out of the corner of your eye. This time though, he wasn't looking back-at least not that often. You smiled at him, he looked away again-again you pouted.

~At Atsuko's~

"Wow, I can't believe it Yusuke, you guys brought some pretty girls home! What about keiko, huh?!" Atsuko gave her one and only son a nuggie while lecturing him about how to treat women properly.

"OUCH! Knock it off! You're messing up my hair!" Yusuke yelled and slipped out of his mother's grip. "And besides, they're here on business."

"Hookers?" "NO MOM!"

"How dare you!" Koriko was greatly offended by that staement, her mother was a whore, but she would never become one.

"Here, I'll go get us some tea," Kurama ushered Koriko into the small kitchen while Atsuko apologized and left everyone alone, feeling guilty.

"Sorry about that." Yusuke turned to you, "She's a little eccentric sometimes, but she's a good person inside."

You smiled at Yusuke, "Oh, its fine, I actually found it amusing." Kazuma and Yusuke grinned and Hiei smirked.

"I didn't." Koriko said before taking a sip of her tea, no sugar, no milk, and just bitter green tea.

Your ears turned slightly red, "Sorry." Koiko ignored your apology.

Kurama smiled at Koriko, "So how did you all meet up with Koenma?"

Koriko choked on her tea and you were just about to sit down next to Hiei-but the comment made you fall over, you felt strong arms around your waist. You looked up and saw it was Hiei. "Klutz."

"Oopsy." You sweat-dropped, not knowing what to say next. The look on Koiko's face suggested that she didn't know either. Time for some quick thinking, you searched your brain for plausible reasons, you sat yourself down and took a deep long breath.

(Kinsey: DUN DUN DUN!!!!)


	7. Angels and Bedsheets?

"_Well, it's now or never,"_ you thought while you inhaled to answer the question. "Koenma wanted us to help you guys against an uprising cult of fallen angels."

Everyone stops what they were doing and stares at you; Koriko looks at you with a face that practically screams 'are you an idiot, do you want to get us killed?"

"Wow, I didn't expect that," said Yusuke, scratching his head.

"I don't know what to say," Kazuma commented.

"You never do," Hiei remarked.

"Hey, you shut up, shrimp!"

"Please, now is not the time you two, this is urgent business and we need all the information that we can get right now." Kurama turned away from you and towards Hiei and Kazuma to lecture them.

"Sorry."

"Hn."

"That's better."

"Yeah, let's all have a giant group hug everybody," Yusuke said sarcastically. "Why the hell doesn't Koenma tell us this shit sooner?!"

"Well it is highly new and classified information." Koriko went along with your little charade, hoping that you two wouldn't be caught up in the lies that were spewing from your mouths.

"But we're important people!" Kazuma argued.

"Maybe the rest of us are, but you're not," Hiei snorted.

Kazuma started to twitch with veins popping out of his head.

"I feel a headache coming on," Kurama sighed once again. He stands up, going towards the kitchen to get some aspirin and water. "I have a headache too." Koriko follows him away from the juvenile antics.

"I'm gonna call up pacifier-breath right now to straighten everything out!" Yusuke reaches for the spirit detective suitcase to yell at Koenma on videophone. You nearly have a heart attack.

"WAIT!" Uhhhh, is it really a good idea to yell at your boss, I mean we could just tell you what we know and you can call him later." You stumble over your hasted words to delay the inevitable. The boys that we left in the room gave you an odd look.

"Hm, I agree, I think we should get the information from the women first, then you can yell at the baby all you want, Yusuke." Hiei takes your side; you're ecstatic that he agrees with you and on something that helped save you.

"Fine, fine. I'll call him later. So what's the deal with the angels, how does one turn rogue?" Yusuke sets back down and adds more sugar to his tea-you do the same; another ploy to stall so Koriko can catch up so you and her could get your story straight.

"You've all heard about when both demon world and human world were the same, right." They all nodded in comprehension. "It was during that time period when Enma decided that half-breeds, like the Mazaku, were too dangerous and he wanted his army angel to go out and destroy them." You were on a roll, ideas flooding into your head; you would've gone on if Kazuma hadn't butted in.

"Hey-wait a second, I thought angels couldn't do anything bad like killing other things?"

"Not if they were created to be guardian angels or if Enma told them what to do, if they are given the orders, they have to obey them." Koriko stepped back in the room just in time, a glass of water half-full in her hands. (Kinsey: Yeah, I'm that kind of person. XD)

"Incredible, so how do you two know so much about angels," Kurama asked, sitting back down in-between Hiei and Koriko.

"We study them from findings in old books and scrolls that we borrow, I believe Genkai has the only other copies." You quickly started spouting more lies.

"You know Genkai," Yusuke asked with interest.

"We've never really met, but we were told about her." Koriko covered your mistake of name-usage. You nodded your head fervently.

Before you could go any further, Yusuke's suitcase started to ring, "Well, speak of the devil."

"But I thought he was a God."

"Idiot."

"And it all starts up again when I'm back in the room."

"I know what you mean." Koriko was eyeing the suitcase with a look of slight apprehension on her face. You swallowed hard, a lump stuck in your throat. Hiei handed you your tea, another amazing gesture that you will cherish forever, even after he told you that you were weird for the look on your face.

The moment finally happens, you hear Koenma talking, shocked; only people with spirit energy can hear and see the videophone of the Spirit World. Koriko gives you a glance from the corner of her eye, confused as well.

"Ah, so I see you've finally met up with the girls, -insert name- and Koriko. Good, good, have they informed you yet of your mission."

"Only the first part about the fallen angels, until you interrupted." Yusuke glared at the screen wishing he could punch through it to his boss.

You and Koriko starred at the monitor, your mouth hanging open and her eyes bulged. Then something struck you, maybe everything you said became true, you decided to test your theory.

"We only got to the point about Enma's orders to kill the half-breeds." Koriko turned to stare at you, there is a pause before Koenma replies, making you even more nervous than before.

"Ah, I see, well you may continue, -insert name-, I have to go now." The screen went blank after Koenma waved you all goodbye.

"What the hell?! We just got him on here, lazy little bastard!" Yusuke shouted while kicking his suitcase.

"Calm down, we have the girls here to help us." Kurama turned to the both of you, both pale-faced, wide-eyed and cold sweat dripping down your faces.

That's the last thing you remember before waking up, relief flooding through your entire body and an unexpected giddy feeling arising within you.

"Finally, you're awake." You look up to se Hiei's face close to yours, you blush, you could feel the heat of his energy radiating off his body. "You talk in your sleep." He smirked in your direction.

"Oh no! I must've said something stupid, what if it was about him, or Koriko and I. What should I DO?!"

"Don't feel bad, Koriko told us the rest." Kurama walked in with a freshly dampened towel and water.

"Oh, really?" You sighed in relief.

"Yes, its astounding that the angels actually disobeyed his orders and thought it wrong to kill the half-breeds resulting in the angels being banned from Heaven. No wonder they want revenge."

"Oh yeah, it's awful, isn't it." You took the towel and whipped your face clean; afterwards you took a sip of nice cool water. Once you sat your glass down you look at your surroundings, it's not Yusuke's place, and it's Kurama's!

Noticing your observations Kurama says, "This is my house, my human family is away on a trip. I brought you in here while we set up the guest rooms." He smiles, taking your cup and washcloth with him. "Thanks," you mutter.

"You talk quietly." Hiei stated, "Is that a bad thing?" "No, I was hoping that not all humans had to shout every single word." When he turned his head away, you can't help but smile. "But if you're too quiet no one will be able to hear you." He turns his head back towards you. "That does tend to happen to me," your smile widens because you take his words as helpful hints.

However, being the reclusive soul he is, he walks towards the door and opens it. You look down, sad that he is leaving so soon.

"Aren't you coming, I don't have all day you know," Hiei's still standing in the doorway waiting for you.

You jump out of bed wanting to catch up with him, but instead you catch something else, the bed sheets around your leg.

You fall, of course, but what you didn't expect was Hiei catching you.


	8. Pasta with a side of Laughter!

(Kinsey: I want to thank XdemongothXX for writing a review and being the first person to review on any of the fanfics I have posted on this site.3)

You left his warm strong muscles around your body and you couldn't force yourself to speak, much less move. You had no-idea how long you two were in that position, but when he spoke you snapped out of it.

"You should be more careful," your breath caught in your throat as a blush formed over your cheeks, "I don't see how someone so klutzy is going to help us defeat rogue angels." Your happiness bubble was slightly deflated, but you were still happy-you were still in his arms and you interpreted his gruff attitude as tough love.

"Well?" Hiei asked, starring down at you, both of you now face to face.

Your eyes grew wide, "Well what?" You were stunned that his face was so close, now you could feel his breath on your face.

"Aren't you going to un tangle yourself?" He asked, slightly impatient. You could tell that his rare moment of somewhat kindness was starting to disappear. Still, you didn't want him to let you go, so you tried to skillfully remove your legs from the blanket without breaking his hold on you.

Surprise, surprise, it didn't work. In all actuality, you just made it worse. As you lifted and twisted one leg, it worsened the trap on the other, making you tangle up with Hiei's legs and both fall over.

"_Oh shi-"_ Was your last coherent thought.

You landed on top of him, luckily his head landed on a fallen pillow from the first disaster. Mumbling, you tried to apologize to him, but nothing was coming out right. In addition, to your surprise, he started to laugh. If you hadn't fallen over earlier, you would have now.

In between his laughter you heard him say, "You're…*laugh* unbelievable…. *laugh* I…. Can't… Ha! Hahahahaha!" You couldn't understand what he was trying to say, but it didn't matter, you just wanted to say like this forever. Laughter is catchy, so without noticing, you started laughing with him.

*****creak* The laughter stopped when you heard the noise, the door was closed more now, but you could both see one green eye and one purple eye looking at the both of you.

On the floor, laughing, wrapped in bed sheets, you on top of Hiei, you both scrambled to get a hold of yourselves, Hiei unwrapped you both from the sheets.

Your face was completely red, Hiei's face was slightly red, but you couldn't see most of it because he turned away from you and left out the window in a flash.

"Well then, I'm sorry for interrupting," Kurama and Koriko slid in the doorway, neither looking ashamed. Although, Kurama did look apologetic, Hiei rarely ever laughs so he must've felt guilty for stopping it short.

"Yeah, I had no idea you two would move so fast." Koriko's comment turned your face from scarlet to maroon.

"it wasn't like that!" You tried in vain to defend yourself, and Hiei.

"Well at least Kuwabara and Yusuke didn't see," Kurama tried to cheer you up with that thought. "Lunch is served, shall we go?"

"But, what about Hiei?" You glanced worriedly out the window for him, hoping to see a moving shadow.

"It'll be fine, he'll be here later." Contrary to what Kurama said, there was a look of 'or I hope so' on his face.

You sighed, "First, let me just cleanup the mess I made."

"We can assist you."

"No, it's fine, I got it." You wanted to be alone for a moment or two longer to collect yourself-and your thoughts.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Kurama led Koriko out of the room with a hand on her back.

When the door was completely shut, you whisper 'sorry' not knowing if anyone would here you.

"Sorry, for what?"

You spun around, not intending to see the Irish wind-master outside Kurama's window.

"Woo-wee! Looks like a tornado came through here!" Jin floated into the room and glided around the ceiling observing the mess you made. "What happened," Jin asked when he landed right beside you."

"An accident, I got hang-up on the covers and Hiei tried to help me, but I just made it worse." Sadness was now eminent in your voice as you glared at the floor not wanting to cry in front of anyone.

"Aww, its okay, lassie! Everyone makes a mess in bed!" Jin tried to comfort you, but after he said that comment you both paused-and then burst out laughing and the perverseness of the statement. "Oops, I didn' mean to make it sound like I did." Jin grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay, I knew what you meant, Jin." You grinned back at him.

"Hey, how'd you know ma name?" He gave you an odd look while he wracked his brain for where he might have met you.

"Oh, well I know you from the Dark Tournament, Koriko and I were guests of Sakyo." The lies seemed to flow easier and easier from your mouth.

"Woah, I didn' think a pretty an' petite thing like you would watch somethin' like tha'." He scratched his head, as he looked you over. "So, you're a fan of mine." Jin asked a smug smile on his face.

"Yes, you and Touya were my favorites from your team."

"But, you like me better than Touya, righ'?"

You giggled, "Yeah, I do, but don't tell him I said that." You winked and Jin's ears perked up.

"Don' worry, it's our lil' secret." Jin motioned with his hand that he just threw away the key after locking his mouth shut.

"So, is Touya here as well?" you asked, curious, your chore now forgotten.

"You bet he is! But I had ta' drag 'em 'ere, the whole way too!" Jin looked both proud and pleased at his accomplishment.

"Bravo. He must be down stares then, with the food." Once you said the magic word, Jin took you by your hand and ran downstairs to gorge himself on Kurama's cooking.

Unbeknownst to you, Hiei was watching the whole time, not outside the window, but quite a was away with his Jagan eye.

"_I gotta make sure Koriko knows that we've been to the Dark Tournament as Sakyo's guests."_ You thought, as you were half-dragged down the stairs by the excited wind master.

When you finally reached the kitchen, which took you all of about five seconds, you saw Touya conversing with Kurama and Koriko eating pocky.

"Oi, Touya, lookit what I found," Jin swung you around in front of him to show his best friend his prize.

"That's nice Jin, but it looks like you're going to rip her arm off if you don't let go." Touya sweat-dropped as Jin looked back at you and dropped your arm.

"Thanks."

"No problem-o!"

Kurama set two more plates at the table, "So, who's hungry?"

"I AM!" Jin swooped down into a chair while the rest of you calmly took seats. You sat by Koriko and an empty chair it was supposed to be Hiei's.

"So, I hear tha' you two girls were at the tournament watchin' us." Jin said casually as we began to eat his pasta.

Koriko looked at you and telepathically asked, "How?" You replied, "Sakyo invited us because I'm a distant relative, but I haven't told them how yet."

She nodded her head, "Yes, we did. –Insert name- is a distant relative of Sakyo's."

"Oh really?" Kurama asked, interested in whatever seemed to come out of your best friend's mouth.

"Yes, -insert name- is the only family member he seemed to have a fondness for."

"So, you girls already knew our names." Never letting anything slip passed him, Kurama caught a flaw in your story.

Koriko turned to glare at you.

"Yes, but we didn't want you guys to think bad things about us, being in relation to someone who tried to kill you. And besides, its rude to interrupt someone's introduction." You were hoping that it would work; it worked with the angels story coming true.

"That's very polite of you," remarked Touya. Jin nodded in agreement, but he couldn't speak due to a giant meatball in his mouth.

You smiled, there wasn't much chatter after that, in addition, hungry to make small talk or have any life-changing conversations.

You heard a door open; Hiei came walking through the other entrance to the kitchen. He didn't say anything; he just got food on his plate and started to eat.

You were sad and disappointed; you looked down at your plate-too sick to eat anymore.

After the meal, and cleanup, everyone piled into the living room to talk more about the angels, Koriko and yourself.

(Kinsey: I would write more, but I have hwk and my brother needs on.)


	9. Ice Cream and an Unforgetable Moment!

(Kinsey: Thank you, PyscoticBladeKitty for adding this story to her favs on and for reviewing it! I greatly appreciate it. So I dedicated this chapter's uber fluff to her.)

Jin and Touya sat on the couch, Koriko and Kurama sat on the 'love seat', Hiei of course sat on the windowsill and you decided to take the floor.

Jin was the first to speak, "So, how'd you ladies get tied up in all o dis' angel business?"

Touya looked equally as curious, Hiei just stared out the window and Kurama turned to Koriko motioning her to answer.

"Well, we've studied things like this for years, only recently have we found out that most of it was true, thanks to Sakyo. –Insert name- and I met up when we were about 12 or 13, although both of us had a attachment to the supernatural."

You smiled, remembering when you first met Koriko, she wasn't that different then she was now. The first real conversation she and you had was about Yu Yu Haksuho, but neither of you could tell the boys about that.

"Oh, so were you two in school together," Kurama inquired, smiling.

"No, I was home schooled, we met over the Internet, and then we got into public high school together," You answered.

"Like a chat room?" Jin asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"No, an anime website."

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm telling the truth, we don't have to tell them what anime."

Koriko looked back towards Kurama after the argument.

"So, you're Otaku?" You turned your head, shocked and impressed, that Hiei knew the term and had figured it out.

"And proud of it!" You answered with a smile, you were glad that he was talking to you, but you could tell he probably thought you were weird from saying that.

"Ah, so that's why you both are interested in the supernatural." Kurama looked extremely surprised, he probably would've never guessed it from the way Koriko acted.

"Somewhat, I wouldn't say I'm that obsessed about anything" she replied.

"I think there's nothing wrong with it," you meekly defended yourself. You didn't like to fight or argue, but you seem to be doing that a lot lately, along with lying.

"Well fightin' anime an' games are pretty good, I enjoy 'em!" Jin exclaimed as he made the hand motions for playing with a Nintendo controller.(Kinsey: Nintendo 64, old school baby! XD)

Touya scoffed, "Oh hush! You're jus' jealous 'cuz I beat you up in them games!" Touya ignored Jin's last comment.

"So, what else do you girls enjoy?" Kurama asked to get off the one subject he didn't know much about.

"It doesn't really matter, but I like to paint." Koriko said, taking another bit of a pocky stick.

"That's nice. So how about you, -insert name-?"

"Well… I'm not very good at anything, I like to write and I've started to practice archery and swordsmanship, but physical things aren't really my forte." Hiei chuckled hearing you say you were learning swordsmanship.

"I'm surprised that you haven't hurt yourself."

"Who says that I haven't? I just haven't hurt myself severely." You crossed your arms over your chest and looked proud at winning that argument, Hiei just starred back at you.

"Yeah, I'm much better with weapons than she is, I've been training longer," Koriko stated.

"I'd love to see it," Kurama said to her, a sweet smile on his face.

Koriko acted as if she didn't care, "Whatever."

"And I'd like to see –insert name- not hurt herself while holding a sword." Hiei poked fun at you, but you heard an underlying meaning, he wanted you to protect yourself better.

You couldn't help but ask, "Would you like to teach me?"

Nobody said a word, everyone else looked from you to Hiei, then back and forth. They had no idea what Hiei would say, they expected an out-right refusal, but Hiei hadn't said anything yet.

You were starting to get nervous, *_Maybe I shouldn't have asked him outloud. I should've gotten him alone, stupid-stupid-STUPID!"_ You mentally yelled at yourself, you wanted to say something to take it back, brush it off as a joke, but you couldn't. You were still wishing that he would say-.

"Sure."

Your breath caught.

"What?"

"I said sure, I have nothing else better to do. I'd probably be more amused than anything, but if you get on my nerves or you're too weak, I'll stop."

You felt like jumping up and down with joy, running all over the place and hugging Hiei. However, you knew that it was a horrible idea, so you just grinned and mentally gave yourself a high five.

"Thanks."

"Hn."

"My, that was very generous of you, Hiei." Kurama was yet again dumbfounded by his oldest partner's actions.

Touya and Jin seemed equally dumbfounded; they just nodded their heads in agreement with Kurama.

Koriko smirked.

"I think it's about time we left, Jin." Touya stood up.

"Aw, do we haveta' go now?" Jin whined as he joined Touya.

"You don't have to rush," Kurama said, standing as well.

"I know, but the others are waiting for us back at Genkai's. It's our night to clean the dishes."

"An' who knows if they'd ge' done withou' us," mumbled Jin glumly, he was clearly enjoying himself earlier.

"Feel free to come back anytime, have a safe trip home." Kurama escorted them to the door.

However, before Jin left, he flew, unnecessarily, over to you and gave you a hug.

"Hope tha' person forgives ya', I know I would." Jin winked at you and turned to leave out the front door.

You sat there, stunned. "_Well, I didn't think that was going to happen."_ You quickly looked over to Hiei, his face was distorted by the incoming shadow from the tree out front, but he seemed to be glaring daggers at Jin. You couldn't help that you were happy, Hiei was jealous.

After the duo left, Hiei and Kurama waked over to you both.

"If I'm not mistaken, -insert name- hasn't had a tour of the house yet." Koriko stood up and walked towards Kurama, a smirk still on her face.

Kurama got the hint, but neither you nor Hiei did.

"She hasn't, has she? Well Hiei, how about you show her around while I take Koriko shopping for some more groceries," Kurama asked him while he started tp hand Koriko her jacket.

"I can get it myself, thanks," Koriko said, but her voice showed that she was thankful.

"What? I thought you just bought some," Hiei looked slightly confused, now you started to understand their motive.

They wanted you and Hiei alone, in the house, at dusk, the thoughts kept repeating in your mind until Hiei snapped you out of it. They other two had just left. You started to feel incredibly anxious, _"What should I do?"_

"This house isn't that hard to figure out. You know where the kitchen is, the living room, and Kurama's room. Mine's right beside his, yours is across from mine and Koriko's is beside yours. There are two bathrooms, one at the end of the hall upstairs, and one near the kitchen. The back door is in the same hallway as the extra bathroom." After saying that, Hiei walked back into the kitchen and opened the freezer.

With nothing else to do, you followed him.

"Do you like ice cream?" Hiei asked, knowing he was being watched.

"Yes, I love sweet snow!" You also loved calling it that after reading oh-so many HxK fanfics.

He gave you a weird look, "I've never heard it called that before."

"Oh, well, it's uber fun to say."

He shook his head, a faint smile on his lips. He pulled out two bowls, two spoons and a ice cream scupper.

"What flavor is it," You asked.

"Chocolate."

"My favorite," You smiled.

"Hm, same." Hiei murmured quietly, you could barely hear it.

"How much," he asked.

"Only a little, I'm lactose."

"Allergic to dairy?" Hiei raised his eyebrows; giving a second thought of letting, you have some.

"Oh it's fine, I take pills to digest the dairy for me." You mentally hit yourself; you left them in your other world, at your house, in the medicine cabinet.

He didn't reply-instead he just scooped out two scoops for you, and three for him.

He handed you your bowl and spoon, "Thanks."

"No problem."

You both sat down across from each other, you wanted to move closer, but that might seem suspicious.

You both ate in silence, but after the first scoop of ice cream, you didn't want anymore. Eating with other people made you nervous because you were a sloppy eater, and since Hiei was sitting so close to you, it made your stomach full of butterflies.

He already finished his three scoops, "Are you going to finish that?"

You looked up, "No, you can have it if you want." You thought he had a concerned look on his face, but it was only a flicker.

He stood up and put his bowl in the sink, he then sat beside you and took your bowl, along with your spoon.

You starred, _"Oh-my-goodness! Is he actually going to eat that, right after me, with my spoon? It's like an indirect kiss!"_

You were so excited that you didn't notice that he was done eating, and was again face-to-face with you.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare." You looked away, embarrassed again.

You tried to pick up the bowl to clean up, but Hiei's hands stopped you.

"Are you serious?"

"About what?"

"Me teaching you swordsmanship."

"Yes, I'd love for you to teach me."

He paused, still holding your hand, "Love?"

Your blush deepened you and your stupid mouth.

He stood with your hand in his, you both were about the same height, but his hair was much taller.

You both were close again, just as you two were upstairs, when he was holding you up.

Your heart started to pound in your chest, it drowned out every other noise, except for your hard breathing.

You automatically closed your eyes; to you it felt like he was getting closer to you.

It wasn't your imagination; Hiei released your hand to put both of his onto your shoulders.

Your breath hitched, _"I can't believe it! My first kiss is going to be with Hiei!"_

Nevertheless, the touch never came, "Open your eyes," he demanded.

It was tough, but you obeyed. His nose was touching yours; your bodies were close, but not close enough.

"What do you want me to do?" Hiei asked a look in his eye that you've never seen before.

You stuttered, "K-ki-kissm-ma-me." You barely got the request out when he planted a butterfly kiss on your cheek.

Perfect timing as always, Kurama and Koriko walk back in at that moment. Both of them lose hold of their grocies and they slam to the ground.


	10. Knock Knock, Who's Your Brother?

"Well, we-hum-honestly did not mean to interrupt…."*cough*" Kurama spluttered as both he and Koriko stood stock still at the scene that they had walked in on.

"I think we'll be going then," with that said, Koriko pulled Kurama out of the kitchen doorway and upstairs.

"_Why-oh why do they always have to barge in on the good part?!"_ You questioned in your mind, starting to get very agitated with the two of them. You turned your head back to look at Hiei-still frozen looking toward the doorway.

"So…. How you doin'?" You wanted to kick yourself that was your brilliant way of breaking the ice after that absurdly awkward moment. _"I can't believe I just blurted out that cheesy pick up line to Hiei!"_

Hiei slowly turned his head back to you. He let go of your arms and took a step back, before he started to shake with silent laughter from your stupid question.

"Where did you learn that at? Yusuke or Chu?"

"Neither, some sitcom I watched called 'Friends' the man that said it was named Joey."

You laughed at yourself with Hiei.

However, the laughter has to end sometime and then it was time for the awkward moment after a first kiss.

"So, did you like it?" Hiei mumbled looking at the ground, you could see a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear what you said." You were nervous and wanted to make sure he said what you think he did.

'cough' " I said… Nevermind." Hiei turned away from you turning towards the exit.

"No, wait, please. Tell me what you said, I want to know."

He didn't turned back to face you, but he restated what he said earlier, loud and clear.

"Did you like it?"

You were so happy that you almost couldn't speak, almost, the only problem was that you squealed out your reply.

"ILOVEDIT!"

To say the least, Hiei was stunned, you were always so quiet around everyone so far and he has yet to see this side of you.

You clasped your hands over your mouth; you felt like an idiot screaming that out.

You waited in silence for Hiei to say something about regretting what he had just done, but that never came.

Instead, he simply raised one of his eyebrows and smirked at you, "Good." In addition, with that, he marched off into the hall, up the stairs and into his room leaving you alone in the kitchen with only your scrambled thoughts.

~In the morning~

You didn't want to wake up, what if last night's events were just a glorious dream, a dream that you would never want to end. So you simply just rolled over once the sun hit your closed eyelids, also ignoring the alarm clock that was shaped like a panda with a bamboo stick.

{beep beep beep}

Somehow the noise just continued to get louder and louder until you had to finally surrender and shut it off.

You stretched in bed before you stood up, making your left leg shake and twitch. Pulling the covers off your body, you stood up and slipped on your robe and slippers that were shaped like pandas. (Kinsey: Hmmm, I wonder what your favorite animal is? XD)

Turning the knob to leave your room you yawned, you didn't bother to check what time it was when you shut off the clock, and you hoped that it wasn't too late or too earlier.

Right as you were stepping out, Hiei was about to knock on your door, the result: you passed out from Hiei hitting your forehead.

You didn't hit the ground though; Hiei caught you and starting to apologize fervently.

Kurama and Koriko barged in to see what the commotion was all about, they say you with a lump on your head and Hiei carrying you back to your bed.

"What happened here?" Kurama questioned Hiei with an odd look on his normally composed face.

"It was an accident, fool. She was leaving her room when I knocked on the door and I hit her instead." Hiei sweat-dropped as he put you back under the covers.

"Make sure to tuck her in," Koriko mocked, angry that her best friend was hurt, not that she would admit it.

"Shut up," remarked Hiei.

"Now, now children, lets not fight." Kurama tried to sooth the two over.

You woke up about thirty minutes later with a headache and a wet towel on your forehead.

Wondering what woke you up finally, you turned your head and saw the prettiest sight ever, Yukina-Hiei's sister standing in front of your bed.

"Oh, you're awake! How wonderful. Kurama told me what had happened, they were worried that you might have hit your head too hard." Yukina explained smiling.

"'They'?" You repeated confused.

"Kurama, Yusuke, Kazuma, Koriko and Hiei, even though the last two won't admit it." Yukina winked mischievously, she wasn't as naïve as other people thought her to be.

You grinned, not only happy that your best friend and your love were worried about you, but you also got to meet Yukina and this could be your chance to get Hiei to admit to her the truth!

"So, you're Yukina."

"How'd you know?"

"I was at the dark tournament and I'm in touch with Koenma, so I heard about you. Also, I heard that you're searching for your brother."

"Yes, I am. I know he's not dead, I can feel his fiery presence every where I go." Yukina closed her eyes and put her hand over her heart when she explained this.

"Well, I was about to say that you look quite a bit like Hiei…" You trailed off leaving the bait.

Yukina smiled at you, and not her regular sweet and innocent smile, but one that had suspicion too it.

She knew.

At least, she assumed that Hiei was her sister. _"I mean, why else would she have given her brother's hiroseki stone for Hiei to keep. And her saying that Hiei was the big brother she thought hers would be." _

Therefore, you devised a plan to make Hiei come out and admit it, but you had to act smoothly. "When is your birthday Yukina?"

"Its January 19th."

"Wow, that's pretty soon. Only a month away!" You grinned wickedly on the inside, the sooner the better.

Yukina could tell that you were up to something, but not something bad.

"How does your head feel now?"

"I still have a headache, but other than that I'm good."

She checked your head to see if the swelling went down, it did, she gave you some medicine for your headache and left the room to tell the others that you were okay.

Hiei was the first to come inside; he was actually standing outside the door the whole time trying to act casual.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's fine, I hurt myself all the time, it was just an accident." You smiled encouragingly.

He looked up at you and a small smile formed at the edges of his lips.

Hiei walked over to your bed and sat down beside you.

"What were you two talking about?"

"I was introducing myself and I asked her when her birthday was, it's coming up soon." You observed the reaction on Hiei's face as it went from curiosity, to tense, to frighten and then finally resting on indifference.

"When is your birthday Hiei?"

"It doesn't matter." His voice rang with sadness and finality at his statement and to make sure the conversation did not go on any further her left the room.

You pouted, you knew that he was going to be a tough nut to crack, but you had to get him to spill the beans at least by their birthday.

"_What a wonderful idea, that could be Hiei's birthday present to her!"_


	11. Plans and Parties!

Koriko stepped into your doorway as you finished your last thought.

"Does your head still hurt?" She asked as if she didn't care.

"No, it's good now. So who all is here right now?"

"The whole gang along with the girls excluding Genkai."

"Awsome! I can't wait to meet them!" You jumped out of bed; however before you could run out the door Koriko stopped you.

"What?"

"-Insert name- we have to figure out more of this story before we go down there. If we keep blindly saying stuff then everything will get screwed up."

"Touché. So, what else do we need to figure out?"

"Well we already have the basis, so we need to build on that."

You nodded your head in agreement.

"The Rogue Angels, they thought it would be wrong to kill off the Mazaku and the family relating to them. Enma wanted them killed because they thought they were dangerous, so how did the Angels start thinking that it was wrong to do so?" You were both reintegrating ideas and coming up with new ones.

"Well angels are good, and killing the young is bad, they couldn't help what they were so they were all innocent," you voiced.

"True, so some justified angels decided to ban together and stop the killing of the innocents, but Enma didn't like defiance so he created new angels that would do whatever he said, even attacking old angels," Koriko joined in.

"However, angels can't kill each other, they can only harm or they will turn into demons themselves. They only became rogue because Enma banished them or they were fed up with the injustice and decided to leave."

"The Rogue Angels had to have had a battle because of that. We could call it, _The Divine Division," _Koriko dubbed the epic battle so.

"And some demons fought along side them for their families. But there was no victor, the angels and demons went into hiding and now they want revenge or to get back into heaven."

"Yes, but we have to stop them before they can cause any kind of Armageddon."

You two were working this out piece by piece, making sure that there were no plot holes.

"And we found out by stumbling across a scroll in the school library. It was hidden so that the wrong hands wouldn't get hold of it."

"But the way this is turning out, it sounds like I would rather be on the Rogue Angel side," you said.

"There must be an unknown factor, and besides most of those born Mazaku are evil and now they want some revenge," Koriko argued.

You shrugged; you didn't want to get into a fight with her. You both had to stick together and plan this out carefully.

"It's difficult to stop angels, especially with demon energy because angels have holy energy."

"So we have to make special weapons, or get a weapon made from angels."

You both then sat in silence picturing what weapons an angel would have and what they would look like.

"Angels usually have staffs in anime," Koriko said.

"True, but we can probably come up with something more-or maybe something special that the staff can do," you scratched your head thinking hard.

Koriko silently agreed.

"Each angel is made special, at least the originals were, but since most of them turned into rogues Enma has made them similar."

"So each original had a unique weapon and gift, and the newer ones have the same basic powers/weapons and no true mind of their own," you questioned.

"Yes, however, certain ones can still only control seasons and emotions."

"Alright, so now we just need to come up with a way to stop them."

"Oh yeah, that's gonna be easy," Koriko snapped sarcastically.

You sighed, "what if we chang4e our species?"

"What?"

"Well whatever we say comes true, so then we can tell them that we're whatever we want and it will come true. We'd be a lot more helpful to them then."

"That's a pretty good idea. I'll be a wolf demon," Koriko had a gleam in her eye as she spoke.

You started to think about what would be most helpful; you didn't want to be too hasty so you decided that you would wait until you figured out what you wanted to be.

(Kinsey: I have a poll on my profile on so that you can vote on what species you want to be. If you are reading this on , I have the same username that I do on here.)

You both walked in silence down the steps and into the living room.

Everyone stopped and turned to see you two walking in the room.

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you! I'm the Grim Reaper, Botan."

"Hello, I'm Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend."

"Hey, I'm Shizuru, the oaf's older sister."

As they introduced them selves, they came over and gave you a hug.

"It's nice to meet you all," you grinned and hugged everyone back.

"Alright, enough with the gushy stuff don't make me puke." Yusuke made a fake gagging noise when he finished his sentence.

"Knock it off, would ya!" Keiko slapped him for making fun of the girls.

"You tell him girlfriend!" Atsuko cheered her on.

Everyone joined in laughing at the scene, except for Koriko and Hiei.

"So how about we visit Genkai?" Kurama suggested, looking at Koriko.

"I don't care," she replied.

"That'd be so cool, I've always wanted to meet her!" You were extremely happy; Genkai was your favorite female character.

"Don't get your hopes up, the old hag isn't too special since I came along." Yusuke puffed out his chest with a smug grin on his face. Keiko knocked the air out of him.

"Genkai's really nice, she lets me live there with her and Puu," Yukina told you.

You smiled at her, "Puu?" You asked because you didn't want to seem to know too much.

"It's Urameshi's spirit beast that he hatched, it shows his inner self. At first it was a blue penguin thingy, everyone thought it was so cu-" Kazuma was cut off mid sentence in mocking Yusuke because Yusuke decided to punch him in the face.

"Now he's this awesome blue phoenix," Yusuke stated, protecting his reputation.

Yukina ran over to Kazuma to heal his wounds, Hiei seemed angered by the gesture.

"He has a thick face, he can handle the pain," Hiei mocked.

"Now let's try to not fight the whole way there," Botan said, negative feelings gave her a headache.

"I agree," Kurama pitched in. "We have quite a ways to go."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for you and Koriko-playing the fools.

"I packed a lunch for us," Shizuru said, showing off the picnic basket.

"And I got the alcohol," Atsuko exclaimed, waving the bottles in the air.

~On the Train~

You were having one of the best days ever, you were going to visit Genkai on a bullet train for the first time and you were sitting next to Hiei, across from Koriko who was beside Kurama. You sighed with content; you even got the window seat.

Not even the fact that Hiei was sitting with his eyes closed and head down bothered you, okay maybe it did-so you decided you wanted to start up a conversation with him.

Hiei opened his eyes and turned towards you as you tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

Your face went blank, you didn't actually know what you were going to say, and you just wanted to talk to him.

"You look a lot like Yukina," that was the only thing you could think of to say.

Hiei sat beside you stunned his eyes wide with what seemed like fear. "W-what?" He stuttered.

Now you felt bad and guilty having startled him like that. _"Well he won't have to worry for long because he's going to thank me for convincing him to tell her the truth."_

"I was just thinking because you had the same eye color height and the same necklace.

"How perceptive of you," Kurama said unintentionally.

"No, I do not look like her and I am definitely not related to her." Hiei crossed his arms in defiance trying to hide his secret from you. "And keep your mouth shut Kurama!"

You blanched, you didn't like making Hiei angry, but this was for his own good.

"Really? You two could be twins from how alike you are."

Now you messed up, Hiei didn't speak to anyone for the rest of the way there. Saddened by defeat, you also did not speak until you arrived.

~At the temple~

"I didn't expect this many people," Genkai looked at all of her visiter's. Over her shoulder, Puu flapped his wings gleefully.

"Hey granny, this is Koriko and –insert name-, they're here to help us." Yusuke pointed to the both of you as he spoke.

"I know, dimwit. Koenma already told me."

"WHAT?! That's not fair! He tells every body else things before us!" Yusuke stomped his foot like a child that was left out on a secret.

"Grow up, Yusuke," Keiko said.

"Yeah, seriously! You're embarrassing me in front of Yukina!"

"You embarrass yourself in front of Yukina." Hiei turned to stare at you, along with everyone else once they realized Hiei didn't say it-you did.

"What was that?" Koriko asked you.

"I just didn't want Yukina to think of Hiei as a constantly sarcastic guy." You defended yourself and him.

"Well he is, and Yukina might not permit you to date her brother if you're mean to Kuwabara."

"Dang, I didn't think about that."

"You never do."

You broke off your mental argument with Koriko to find everyone still staring at you.

"What?"

"That was a pretty good come back," Hiei complimented causing you to blush and smile.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would say something like that," Yusuke chimed in; ruffling your hair like a big brother would.

"Hey, that was mean, don't encourage her!" Kazuma shouted feeling unloved. Yukina patted his shoulder, "it's alright, she didn't mean anything by it," she soothed.

You saw a small smile on her lips and what you think was a look of gratitude; she knew why you did it.

"Alright already, let's hurry up and eat. I'm not getting any younger you know," Genkai said leading you all out back where a beautiful koi pond was.

Everyone gladly sat down and started to eat, making like talk with each other.

You sat under a tree, coincidentally the same tree that Hiei sat in.

From time to time, you looked up at him; he started to notice it and looked back at you when you looked at him. Moreover, every time that happened you would blush and turn away.

"_Does he want me to stop? Does he want me to say something? What does he want me to do?!"_ While you were mentally arguing with yourself, you failed to notice him jump down and sit next to you.

"Hey," he said, snapping you out of your argument.

"Hey," you replied, a little more dreamily then you would have liked but at least you replied at all.

He smirked at the expression on your face, "What were you thinking about?"

"I was arguing with myself whether or not you wanted to talk with me or stop starring at you." You couldn't help but tell the truth when you looked into his eyes, it was compelling.

His smirk grew when you told him this, "Ironic, I was contemplating the same thing."

You faltered, not expecting to be told that. "Well I want to talk to you."

"Another coincidence, I want to talk to you as well."

Every time either of you spoke, you unconsciously moved closer. By the time Hiei finished his last word you both were nose to nose again.

Now everyone was starring at you both, but neither of you noticed.

Hiei leaned in further and you closed your eyes but the only thing that happened was an interruption.

Kazuma screamed, "OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GOING TO KISS!" Everyone else but the two of you jumped on him trying to cease his yelling, though it was far too late the damage was already done.

Or so you thought, when you turned back around Hiei kissed you anyway, not on the lips, but on the cheek before he ran off into the woods. Noboday saw the sweet kiss because they were too busy beating up Kazuma to punish him.

"_Yes, definitely on of the greatest days ever."_ You thought to yourself.

After the picnic fiasco, everyone decided to leave. You were slightly worried because Hiei never showed back up, but Kurama convinced you that he would turn up eventually.

You sighed; it was going to be lonely on the trip home.

However you were wrong again, Yukina decided that she was going to spend the night with you at Kurama's house.

"This is going to get interesting," koriko whispered in your ear; you nodded in agreement.

"So, would you like to bunk with me?" You asked Yukina as you returned home.

She smiled, "I would love to! We could have a slumber party!" Yukina clapped her hands together with excitement, she was so cute you couldn't help but hug her.

"Just like a slumber party!"

"Whoopee," Koriko said in monotone.


	12. Sexy Miscommunications!

**(Kinsey: I would like to give special thanks to the following people and the reason being is shown. ****If anyone has added this story on his or her favorite list on I am not sure if it will tell me or not. If it doesn't and you did, then thank you.**

**Araminta Speranza - Alert**

**'Crazy' Artist Chick – Reviewed/Favorite/Alert**

**darknekogirl16 – Alert/Favorite**

**rheaclairet – Alert**

**PyscoticBladeKitty – Favorite/Reviewed**

**Rachaeltje – Favorite**

**Araminta Speranza – Alert**

**Blood Lass – Alert**

**XdemongothXX – Reviewed**

**I write this story for any Hiei fan, but for those who review or add me to their alert/favorite list I put the extra love 'n' fluff for them.)**

You and Yukina ran into the house and up the staircase like giddy school girls, tripping on the way. It seemed as though you couldn't get into the room fast enough.

When you finally got your door open you both ran to the bed and started to jump up and down with goofy grins plastered on your faces.

Koriko calmly walked into the house, up the stairs into your bedroom and sat down beside the bed.

Kurama was left in awe standing in the doorway with his eyes and mouth wide open like the door was.

Hiei walked in while Kurama was still seemingly glued to the foyer.

"What are you doing? I could've killed you and you wouldn't have noticed."

"Oh-sorry, I was just caught off guard by the overjoyed girls screaming and running into –insert name-'s room."

"Koriko doesn't look like she would be overjoyed."

"She wasn't really, but Yukina and –insert name- were."

Kurama and Hiei were walking as they talked, but because of Kurama's last statement, Hiei stopped in his tracks.

"Yukina is here."

"Yes, -insert name- and her wanted to have a slumber party, Koriko got dragged along." Kurama sweat-dropped at the look on Hiei's face.

"Why did you let her come? Did you even notice how sharp the other two girls are? They could mention something to her!" Hiei grabbed Kurama's shirt in a rage, a very nice polo shit that Kurama did not want to be wrinkled and stretched out.

"Hiei, let go of my shirt now," growled Kurama menacingly.

Hiei took his hands off the collar of his partner's shirt, not because he was afraid, but because he didn't want Yukina to see him fighting.

"Thank you. Now if you tell the girls not to tell Yukina then she won't find out."

"But if I tell them then they'll know it's true! Koriko won't care if it's a secret or not and –insert name- would probably tell her because she would think it was right to do so." Hiei grabbed his head in his hands for he thought his mind was about to explode.

Kurama was beginning to develop a headache, "so don't mention anything at all and I'm sure they won't bring it up."

Hiei exhaled the breath he was holding, "I hope so." He was feeling exhausted already, and it wasn't even that late!

As the boys were conversing downstairs, Yukina, Koriko and yourself were communicating upstairs.

"So, are you and Kazuma together-together?" You winked at Yukina.

She blushed and replied quietly, " yes, we are. But we're not that serious yet, we just let everyone know a few days ago."

"CONGRATULATIONS!" You shouted as you glomped her knocking the both of you to the floor on top of Koriko.

"Get-Off-Of-Me-Right-Now!" Koriko growled at the bottom of the dog pile, you were squashed in the middle and Yukina was on top.

After hearing the threat, Yukina moved and helped you off your best friend.

"So is there anyone special in your lives?" Yukina asked the both of you.

You blushed and Koriko turned her head away from you two.

"It's Kurama and Hiei, isn't it?" She questioned excitedly. "I know Kurama likes you Koriko because he treats you differently than the other girls who like him."

"Who said I liked him," Koriko retorted.

Yukina just ignored her statement, " and as for Hiei-well no one has ever seen him act that way, so you know you have him hooked."

Your face turned red at her statement, you were so happy to hear it. "Do you approve?"

"Why wouldn't I? I think your good for Hiei, he needs a nice girl like you."

You could've cried with joy, not only did Hiei like you- his sister accepted you. You squealed and glomped Yukina again, this time you both fell on the bed giggling.

Naturally, Koriko wanted some revenge, so she jumped on you this time. Now all three of you were on the bed, Yukina on bottom you in the middle and Koriko on top. With Koriko jumping on you both, it made another loud bang.

Hiei and Kurama busted through the door, "Are you girls alright? Why are you screaming?" "And what was making those crashing noises?"

When the two of them saw you three in a compromising position they blushed fervently.

A misunderstanding had occurred.

"Sorry, it's not what it looks like! We were just jumping up and down and stuff…" You attempted to explain, but nothing came out intelligently.

"I see, well we'll just be going then," Kurama said swiftly as he pulled Hiei running out the door.

You, Yukina and even Koriko bust out laughing at the looks they had on their faces.

"We should do that more often, the fools," Koriko said smugly keeping her laughter down to a chuckle.

All you and Yukina could do was laugh and nod in agreement.

However, the boys downstairs had a different kind of reaction.

They both felt ashamed at thinking something dirty about the three of you and stupid that they thought you girls were being attacked.

Hiei wanted to bang his head up against the wall to get the images out of his head-he would have too if it wasn't for Kurama stopping him.

"It's okay, it was just an accident. There was no real harm."

"Maybe not for you, but I have mental scarring! That was my sister and my best friend's girl I just pictured!" His whole body shook with disgust.

"Well that was my best friend's sister and-wait. You didn't say anything about –insert name.-"

"Well that's because…" Hiei trailed off with no real explanation.

"So are you saying it's alright to picture her in a naughty fashion?" Kurama questioned with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"No, it's wrong to picture a lady like that."

"Wow, Hiei, I never expected you to be a gentlemen."

"I'm not!"

"So you want to picture her naughtily."

"That's not the point!"

Kurama gasped in astonishment!

Now more than ever, Hiei wished that he could bang his head up against the wall.

Especially when he found out that you three were standing on the staircase because you came downstairs to apologize to the boys some more and get snack foods and movies.

No one knew what to say to break the silence. The tension was thick with embarrassment emanating from you and Hiei.

Yukina was the first to break the silence, on accident, when she shifted her wait the stair creaked.

Kurama cleared his throat politely.

"Well that was the most interesting conversation that I've ever walked in on," Koriko stated, looking at Hiei and Kurama with a gleam in her eye.

Kurama choked putting a hand over his mouth.

Hiei put his head in his hands and groaned.

Yukina giggled at the scene while Koriko smirked.

You on the other hand did not know what to make of the situation. It was wonderful that Hiei thought of you, but you didn't expect him to think of you perversely. Maybe you took it out of context.

Moving down the stairs slowly, you walked towards Hiei as he put his hands to his sides showing his reddened face, you smiled. "It's alright, its only natural." You tried to comfort him, but when you did, it came out sounding weird.

"She is right, Hiei. If a man and a woman-" Kurama got cut off mid-sent4ence because Hiei smacked him in the head.

"Shut up! I already know that Kurama!"

Feeling like this was your fault, you tried to apologize. "I'm sorry Hiei, I didn't mean to get you started like that."

Again, you never say the right things the right way when it's important.

You smacked your hands on your head. _"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"_

Koriko fell over laughing, Yukina bent over slightly her body being rocked with fits of giggles and Kurama clapped his hand over his mouth trying to hold in his laughter-though he failed miserably.

You didn't even want to open your eyes to see what reaction Hiei had.

Surprisingly he rebutted with a sexy remark.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" He smirked taking your hands away from your eyes and looking into them.

Needless to say-you were speechless, along with everyone else in the room.

(Kinsey: Now there are two ways I will go with this. One way will be the rated T version where it will just remain a remark and the other with is the NC-17/R rated version on where you will actually do something about it. If you catch my drift. The adult version will take longer for me to write because I want it to be a well-written lemon; I will post the regular chapter thirteen sooner.)


	13. FYI

I want everyone to know that I have not forgotten about you, I know I usually

**update sooner but school is very important to me. I have already gotten some of the **

**lemon I'm working on done; I almost have it to the climax so please be patient. ~.^**

**If there is anything specific you want him to do to you feel free to tell me either on e-**

**mail, PM or in a review. I will most likely have both versions of the chapter up over **

**the weekend.**


	14. Tricks n Baths!

(Kinsey: I have posted the adult version instead as another story so that this one will still be rated T for those of you who aren't old enough or do not like lemons.)

Your face and Hiei's could not have been any redder if you both were tomato heads.

Coughing Hiei said, "Never mind! I have to stop hanging around Yusuke…" Hiei trailed off mumbling at the end.

You swallowed hard, "Don't worry about it! It was my fault, really!" You waved your hands around foolishly as you tried to comfort him.

Koriko interrupted your sad excuse for a conversation by laughing. Yukina and Kurama joined in a few short seconds later. You followed them laughing weakly and Hiei just snorted turning away and running up the stairs.

Now you felt bad, you had embarrassed Hiei in front of everyone. Kurama noticed your look of unease and tried to comfort you. "Don't worry, he'll forgive you. It was equally his fault for having said that."

Yukina nodded in agreement, "Now let's go get some snacks!" She grabbed your wrist and dragged you into the kitchen. Koriko followed you behind and Kurama went up to check on Hiei.

Koriko of course grabbed her favorite; pocky. Yukina grabbed ice cream and some spoons and you just wandered around searching for something to bring up; not really thinking about food anymore.

It was difficult to carry everything upstairs; you girls basically took everything but the kitchen appliances. (Kinsey: Ha ha, it seemed like I was going to type 'kitchen sink' lol. XD)

When you entered your room Koriko set down her pocky and ramune and grabbed the sheets and pillows from your bed to make pallets on the floor.

You and Yukina both set your things down and contemplated what movie to watch.

Koriko suggested _Saw_, Yukina suggested _Enchanted_ and you wanted to watch _Jumper_.

To your liking everyone agreed with your movie of choice, however you think it was because them feeling guilty about earlier.

Popping in the DVD you sat back, _"What if we get sucked in to this?!"_ You started to freak out and looked over to Koriko to see what she was thinking.

The look on her face told you that she was worried about that too, but all you guys had to do was not touch the screen.

You relaxed once the movie started and nothing weird happened. Yukina enjoyed it and Koriko didn't admit that she did as well.

Over half of the junk food and sodas were gone by the time the movie was done. You girls decided to finish them off while you discussed important matters; like Hiei.

"Now we know that he definitely likes you," Yukina squealed munching on a potato chip.

Koriko rolled her eyes with a small smile on her face.

"I can't believe it! I'm so happy!" You exclaimed as you downed another Twinkie.

After a few more minutes of mindless chatter, you turned to Yukina.

"Your not as naïve as others think you are, you do have an idea about who your brother is."

Yukina stopped drinking her milk tea and turned to face you, "I have more than an idea, I just don't want to hurt him."

"How would you hurt him," Koriko questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Well he thinks its better not to tell me, so I guess he doesn't want me as his sister." Yukina pouted with water brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"That's not true! He loves you and wants you to be happy; that's why he won't tell you, he's afraid!"

"That's just silly!" Yukina said, whipping her tears away before they could crystallize into hiroseki stones.

"I don't think it is. Just give him more time, I might be able to have him tell you the truth in about a month."

"Do you think you can really do that? If he's hidden it for years then why would he tell her even if it was you telling him to." Koriko snorted at your innocent attempt at getting the two reunited.

Yukina's aura turned frigid as Koriko insulted you. "-Insert name- is only trying to help! Why don't you bud out," her voice was as cool as ice making the both of you shudder.

"We can work on this later, how about we go to bed soon? It's getting pretty late and the boys wouldn't want us up too late." You tried to calm the tension in the now freezing air, you could see your breath as you spoke.

Koriko tried to walk coolly away, but the charade didn't work because her teeth chattered as she exited.

Once she had left, Yukina let herself calm down and the room was back to normal temperature.

"Sorry about that," you apologized.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. She has a point though, it will be hard for him to admit it to me, even if someone he loved tried to convince him." Her head tilted downwards and you saw the hiroseki stones fall before they thudded to the floor.

You put your arms around her to comfort her, "Don't cry. It may not work with one loved one, but if we both combine our efforts we can get it out of him." Determined to win, both you and Yukina put your heads together and devised a plan.

~In the morning~

Your alarm clock woke both you and Yukina up. Sitting up, you turned your alarm lock off and went over to help Yukina get up.

"I'm going to take a shower, or do you want to go first?" You asked Yukina being polite, she was your guest and not only that but she was Hiei's sister.

"You can go first, I'll be downstairs eating."

"Okay, I'll see you there!" You picked out your new cloths and toiletries and walked into the bathroom.

Downstairs as Yukina reached the bottom she ran into Hiei.

"Um, is –insert name- in the bath?" Hiei asked nervously, not wanting to sound like a pervert in front of his sister.

On the inside Yukina grinned mischievously, a wonderful planned formed in her mind and she was only happy to fulfill it. "No, the bath is free, you can go in if you want."

Hiei smiled, "thanks." He then walked up the stairs and grabbed his things before journeying into the bathroom.

What a coincidence, you happened to forget locking the door today.

You turned in the nude as Hiei walked in with only his boxers on.

Both of you stood still not knowing what to do. Hiei's eyes looked at your body from head to toe quickly as if he was trying to look without being caught.

Not wanting to freak him out and have Yukina or Kurama yell at him, you covered your body as fast as you could.

"Excuse me, do you need to wash before me?" You barely got your question out because of embarrassment.

"Uh, no, no it's fine. I can wait," Hiei stuttered and stumbled out going back to his room.

You couldn't help but feel proud and smirk to yourself, you made the great Hiei stutter because of your body. Feeling proud that your plan would-you stopped in mid thought. _"Didn't Yukina tell anyone not to come in? Oh, wow, if she did this on purpose…"_ You trailed off as you started to wash yourself before hopping into the deep tub.

After your bath, you had new respect and awe for Yukina.

Hiei, however, could never blame her because he thought her innocent and decided that she just made a mistake.

Yukina was very pleased with her handy work as she ate her pancakes.

Kurama and Koriko didn't find out what happened until Yukina told them before she left for Kazuma's.


	15. SnowIce Storm!

I'm sorry, I may not update for a few days because there is a incredibly bad snow/ice storm in my area right now. My power has been off and on all day. I promise I will update when I get the chance.

Tree limbs are all over my house and a transformer blew up..


	16. Saiyoko and Hinageshi!

(Kinsey: Sorry that this took so long, I finally got power back on. Also, the trees have been removed from the top of my house. So to make it up I'm going to try and make this one long.)

You walked back from the train station with the others. Kurama was talking with Koriko and you and Hiei were behind them walking in an awkward silence.

It had been awkward since he walked in on you naked in the bathroom. Every now and then you would peek from the sides of your eyes to see him looking down, though sometimes he peeked at you back. You stopped looking once he noticed.

"_Who would have ever thought Yukina would do such a thing? I expect it coming from Yusuke, maybe even Kurama, but not her! I must get her back, without Hiei knowing of course, I can probably do something with Kazuma to trick her…."_ Your thoughts trailed off and started to bring you in other directions.

There was a nagging at the back of your mind; you wanted to ask him-but you were afraid of his reaction and answer.

"_It's not like he would get made at me," _you thought to yourself, deliberating on what to do._ "But it would be uber embarrassing to ask him!" _You fought with yourself until your head started to hurt.

"What's wrong with you," you turned and saw Hiei starring at you. He had noticed that you started to clutch your head as if it were about to explode.

Blushing you replied, "Oh, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" You laughed nervously, though it did not seem to sooth Hiei's suspicions.

"It's alright, you can go ahead and say that you're in pain," Hiei turned away from you, talking with his eyes closed.

You smiled; Hiei was trying to be nice to you and wanted to hear what ailed you. Your spirits rose and you decided that it would be okay to ask him.

"Thank you, Hiei."

"Hm, it's nothing."

"Hey, when we get back, can I ask you something?" You questioned shyly.

"Why can't you ask me now?" Hiei looked at you with an odd expression.

"Well I want to talk in private, if that's okay." Your confidence started to dwindle.

"I don't care." Hiei stated, however his voice quivered. He was still ashamed by having walked in on you, even though it was an accident.

(Kinsey: And for those of you who read the lemon, his voice quivered at the memory of what you two did the last time you were alone together.)

Neither of you two noticed that Kurama and Koriko had their heads turned slightly to hear what you two were talking about.

When you all returned to the house Kurama announced that he was going to watch a movie, Koriko said that she would join him, the two of you declined.

The two of you wanted to be alone (again) so that you could talk. As you walked up the stairs both Kurama and Koriko watched you go, smirks plastered on their faces.

Shutting the door behind you,, you tried to start the conversation. Hiei sat on your bed waiting somewhat patiently for you to start.

"Well, I guess the best thing to do is to just blurt it out."

"Okay, blurt it out then."

"…." You paused, not ever having blurted something personal out before.

"Well?"

"Iwasjustwonderingmaybeifthatisyoulikedwhatyousawinthebathroomyoudon'thavetoansweritifyoudon'twantto, y'know?" You were out of breath and were glad to finally get the question out, although you may have mumbled and now you have to wait for his answer.

Hiei starred at you dumbfounded.

"Repeat that, please."

At least he asked nicely, so you restated the question-this time slowly and with less words. "I was just wondering if you liked what you saw." Your face was completely red by the time you got it out coherently so you covered your face with both of you hands.

Warm hands pulled your hands away from your face.

"Open your eyes," he demanded softly.

Once you did all you could see was Hiei smirking face. "What guy doesn't like to see a pretty woman naked?"

"Gay men?"

It was so unexpected and you hadn't meant to say anything, however once you did, he stopped smirking and broke out into a fit of laughter.

"Oh no, I messed up again," you didn't care that you said it aloud because it was true and you had already embarrassed yourself-again.

He stopped after a few minutes to calmly state that it was a rhetorical question.

"Though you do have a point, gay men don't like seeing pretty women naked.

Your eyes went wide; you just realized that he called you a 'pretty woman.' Smiling you replied, "I'm not pretty really."

"You're right, you're not-" you gasped, tears stung your eyes before he could even finish his sentence, "-you're beautiful." Hiei kissed your cheek where a tear slipped out.

"I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I know, I was just surprised, and thank you." You started to laugh at how foolish you were.

Hiei shook his head, "Com on, let's go downstairs before they think something's up." He took your hand in his and lead you downstairs, he let go once the others came into view.

You faltered, there were three people in the room. It took you a few seconds to realize whom the other was, Saiyaka from when Yusuke was being judged to get his spirit egg!

(Kinsey: Quick note, Saiyaka in the manga was a child who died and wanted to bring another kid won with her, Yusuke cheered her up so that she could pass on, however in the anime she was judging Yusuke to see if he had loved ones that wanted him back to life.)

"Koriko! Do you think that she came here to judge us?"

"I don't know, stupid! She just got here."

You started to fidget when you entered the room; Koriko had a blank poker face on.

"So this is –insert name- and Hiei, is it?" Saiyaka examined as she walked up to the two of you. "I've heard a lot about Hiei and Kurama from Botan, but I've never heard anything about you two in spirit world." She began to drift around you inspecting you.

"Well they are new additions." Kurama said, not liking the way she treated the two of you.

"True, but I'm just doing what I do best, inspecting suspicious people."

Hiei glared at her, "Did someone put you up to this?"

"No, I'm just curious. I'm also hear with Hinageshi, though she's talking with Yusuke right now."

(Kinsey: Hinageshi is the girl that was friends with Botan in the second YYH movie. She is also a reaper and is good friends with Botan. And yes-I do plan to put in one time characters because they need love too.)

"Not anymore," you all turned at the sound of the cheery childish voice. "I think they look alright, why don't you let them be?" Hinageshi grinned as she walked in carrying her oar.

"It's been a while, hasn't it? It's nice to see you again." Kurama smiled for the intervention.

Koriko just huffed and you let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey girls, my name is Hinageshi and this is Saiyoko." Hinageshi wanted to make a good first impression on the two of you.

"Sorry to have burdened you both, it's just a habit." Saiyoko apologized with her head down.

"Oh, it's fine, no need to worry!" You amended; she was just too cute to not forgive!

"So have either of you been to Spirit World yet?" Hinageshi asked, she loved to take people for rides on her oar.

Both you and Koriko shook your heads no, the other girls grinned.

"Then how about you come with us," Saiyoko invited with her arms spread wide.

"Is that a good idea?" Kurama questioned, "Koenma doesn't handle surprise guests very well."

"Who cares what he thinks? I don't think it's a good idea because it's too dangerous." Hiei commented.

"Awww, come on you two! It'll be fun!" Hinageshi started to jump up and down; she rarely gets to take people there without them being dead.

"I guess it'll be alright with us there, wouldn't you agree Hiei?"

"Fine," Hiei huffed.

~In the spirit realm~

You walked up to the two giant gold doors and proceeded in once the ogre let you in.

Inside you saw the mayhem of all the ogres with their paper work, shouting out orders and complaining about how nothing was on time anymore.

Hinageshi and Saiyoko did not bother to knock on the door of Koenma's office, they just barged in though it seems that you were expected.

Yusuke and Kazuma was there, along with Botan and Koenma.

They were all in the middle of what looked like an argument.

"How dare you trick us? I thought Hinageshi was just visiting us!"

"Yeah! Saiyoko told me the same thing!"

Ah, so the two girls were the bait to lure you all here.

"_but why couldn't Koenma have just contacted us the normal way?" _You pondered as you walked closer to Koena's desk.

"I'm sorry, but it was the only way. The Rogue Angels have been tampering with our equipment and they have also caused a mess with the deaths, births and paperwork."

"Oh," was all anyone had to say to that.

"So you want us to start the hunt, or something." Yusuke asked tensely.

"Don't jump the gun, Yusuke. It's not that at all." Koenma said wisely, currently in his teenage form.

"So, what is it then," Kazuma asked.

"I want you all to do a peace mission, it is a Spirit Realm ball where the angels and Gods come along with some very important demon figures." Koenma said.

Everyone feel to the ground anime style.

"What? You're joking, right?" Yusuke asked.

"No, it is very important, Yusuke. We need all the help we can get and by having it we can join forces with other angels and maybe even some Gods or demons. It will take place around Christmas, that is all."


	17. Dresses and Jobs!

Yusuke and Kazuma stood dumbfounded at Koenma who shooed them away from his desk as if they were pesky animals trying to eat his food.

Kurama Koriko and Botan just sweat-dropped st him while Hiei youself and the other girls looked at one another.

Koenma cleared his throat with a loud caugh. "I will send George to give you more information on the matter later, now if you please-LEAVE!" The 'young' ruler of the spirit world screamed at you until you had left him alone with the ferry girls and his right hand ogre, George.

"What the hell is up with him?"

"Maybe he can't get a date. Oh I can't wait to ask Yukina to go with me!" Kazuma's eyes twinkled with delight as he imaged himself with Yukina in fancy clothing.

Hiei twitched visibly to everyone except for Kazuma whom never seemed to notice how Hiei reacted once Kazuma started to talk about Yukina.

"Why would you think that she wants to go with you anyway, oaf?!" Hiei snapped at the taller lad.

"Because we love each other! And nothing you can do or say is going to change that!" Kazuma retaliated pumping his fists at the short demon. "Don't tell me you want to ask her when you have –insert name- right beside you?"

Everyone looked over at Hiei, except for you because you tried to hide the blush on your cheeks, he stood stock-still with his eyes wide open for a few short moments and then opened his mouth to retort.

"You are the biggest idiot that I have ever seen! No, I don't want to go with Yukina, but I'd rather not see her go with the likes of you!" Hiei growled in anger as he spoke for Kazuma ran up to him and grabbed the scruff of his neck.

"I-AM-NOT-AN-IDIOT! I dare you to say that to my face!"

"You-are-an-idiot!"

Kurama stepped in at the last moment before it could turn into a full out brawl in front of Koenma's office. "Please you two, stop fighting! There are ladies present." Kurama gestured weakly to both you and Koriko trying to use the both of you as an excuss because he was running out of them.

"Fine, you're right. Real men don't fight in front of women. My apologies, Koriko, -insert name-." Kazuma did a galliant bow to show his greivence at making the two of you witness to such brutality.

Not that either of you cared, Koriko certainly didn't, nevertheless you told him that it was okay and you were getting used to it.

Hiei just scoffed and started toward the exit, Yusuke following him snickering.

"Hey, you never said anything about taking –insert name- to the ball, you know." Yusuke held up his pinky finger with a goofy grin on his face.

(Kinsey: In the Japanese culture a thumb up means boyfriend and a pinky up means girlfriend.)

Stopping in his tracks, Hiei turned his head over his shoulder and replied, "It's up to her, fool." He then continued to walk away in silence.

A light blush spread across your cheeks, you had hoped that he would ask you out right, however you may have to do it or wait until the two of you were alone.

Koriko smirked and nudged you in the ribs.

"Koriko, would you be my date?" Kurama turned to her with a rose in his hands and smiled a breathtakingly sweet smile.

Koriko tried to act coy replying with a 'sure' though everyone knew that she was overjoyed about it.

It was your turn to nudge her in the ribs.

"Ah man, now Keiko is going to drag me all over town to pick out a tux and dress." Yusuke whined as they left the Spirit World.

"It's not so bad, maybe the other girls can go with her and we can shop for our cloths ourselves," Kurama proposed knowing that it would be easier to get Hiei to go shopping with just men rather than women.

You and Koriko both groaned, neither of you liked to shop much at all, except for anime/manga.

Hiei smirked at your reaction with a twinkle in his eyes, "I thhinnk you should go get something pretty. A girl should wear other things than shirts and jeans." You could tell that he was only making that remark to hide the fact that he just wanted to see you in a dress.

You smiled back at him, you couldn't wait to see him in a tuxedo.

"So, I guess it's settled then! We'll see you guys later!" Yusuke waved to you as you took your separate routes to go home.

As you all were walking back into town you began to window shop for something 'nice' as Hiei had put it.

A blue dress had caught your eye and you asked them to wait for you outside. It was gorgeous with it's long sleeves and ruffles that covered the skirt.

You checked the tag and it could be in your price range, you just had to get money first. So you went to the counter and requested for the dress to be put on hold for you.

Koriko decided that she didn't want to wait outside and browsed around the shop herself. She found a bright red dress with no sleeves and had a slit in the side to show some thigh.

The two of you left the store and the boys joined you once again walking side by side.

Thinking of the money, you began to ponder how to get a job in this world. You have worked in libraries and bookshops before but you weren't sure if there were any jobs like those around here.

Koriko seemed to have the same puzzling look upon her face.

The two of you decided to consult Kurama later when you walked into Shizuru-no I mean literally-you walked head first into her chest and just about knocked the two of you down.

Apologizing you backed up to look at her, she was smiling on the verge of laughing.

"Well hello there. Did you guys just get back?"

"How did you know?" Kurama asked, Kazuma would've taken longer to come home.

"I saw the girls flying around, so I stopped Botan and asked her about it." She pulled out her lighter to light a cig and stuck it in her mouth. "If you two are going to buy from that store you will need a job." Shizuru lazily tossed her hand in the direction of the store that you both had just came out.

"That's what we were just thinking about," Koriko said looking away from her.

Shizuru raised an eyebrow at her conduct. "I work at a beauty parlor now and we need some fresh blood to help clean up, want the job?"

"Thank you! We would love it!" You exclaimed locking one of your arms around Koriko's knowing that she would refuse if you didn't accept.

"That's good. So we open bright and early at 7:00. I have to go now so that Kazuma wont freak out about getting a tux." Shizuru winked at the two of you and walked off. You noticed that she stroked her lighter before putting it back in her breast pocket; it was the same lighter that Sakyo had given her.

Your heart swelled with sympathy for her, you had always loved that pairing.

Kurama looked at the two of you as Shizuru walked away. "That was nice of her, though I'd hate to see you two work for every cent of those dresses. Allow Hiei and I to help you." He smiled at Koriko and you could see that he meant that he would help pay for her dress and Hiei would help with your's, if Hiei would help.

"Ch' your such a romantic." Hiei scoffed at Hiei as he flirted with your best friend. "I don't mind, I need to make it up to you for seeing…."

Your face went red as you thought about the bathroom incident that will forever be burned into your mind. "Don't worry about it, you don't have to. I've already forgiven you."

"Hiei gave you a crocked smile that made your heart skip a beat. "I said that I didn't mind." And with that all of you started to walk home again, this time instead of side-by-side it was hand-in-hand. Your sleeve along with Hiei's covered your hands so that people wouldn't be able to tell.

BUZZ-BUZZ-BUZZ

The alarm clokc next to your bed rang loud in clear at 6:00 so that you would have time to get ready for work. Koriko was an early bird who barely slept so she was already awake when you came down.

Grabbing a bowl spoon, milk and cereal you sat down and started to eat. Koriko was eating a cresset with cream.

Both you and her turned when you heard the boys come downstairs. Apparently neither of them expected the two of you to be up this early and had come down with their pajams on.

It was a good thing that you had finished eating because you would have spilt everything at the sight.

Kurama wore dark silk green pajamas and the front was unbuttoned so you could see his abs and chest. The fabric clung to his skin with static electricity, Koriko hungrily ate up the sight.

Hiei was also wearing silk pajamas, however they were black and he only wore the bottoms to them showing his torso completely. His silk bottoms clung to his well defined legs and the waist was a little big so it hung at his hips. You swallowed hard and tried not to lok like a drooling fan girl.

The boys suddenly noticed that they were not alone, Kurama hastily buttoned up his shirt and Hiei pulled his pants up a tad bit higher and pulled the draw string.

"So,um, how are you two this morning?" kurama tried to start a pleasant conversation with you both.

"Wonderful," the two of you answered in unison.

Hiei smirked and Kurama had a sly smile on his face.

"So have either of you been to Shizuru's salon," you asked.

"I have once, it was very nice and I can give you the directions to it," replied Kurama.

"You're not going to show us?" Koriko questioned with a sad tone in her voice.

"No, sorry, we have a prier engagement." Kurama said sheepishly as he started to draw a amp.

Koriko turned to you with a raised eyebrow and you returned her look with a shrug.

Once the two of you left for the Salon koriko pulled out the directions and you followed her, you were never good with directions.

In about fifteen minutes you arrived into town and saw the beau tic, it was cozy and quaint and the letters on top of the roof read 'Shiraishi's Beauty Parlor'!

As you approached the door, there was a sign that listed the hours and that anyone was welcomed.

The door opened with Shizuru standing behind it. "Right on time, that's good. Mahiru likes punctual people."

You smiled and Koriko rolled her eyes. The two of you stepped in and Shizuru showed you around the place so that you two would be ready to start.

"_I can't wait to buy that dress and show it off to Hiei!"_ Was your last thought until the owner and other employees arrived along with many customers.


	18. Cafe A La Kidnapping!

As the hours past by you began to realize that sweeping up hair wasn't as easy as you thought it would be. When hair clung to the floor you fervently tried to sweep it up, and when it would not budge you took drastic measure; you bent down and pushed with all your might until the hair finally admitted defeat. As everyone watched your antics, they believed you to be either OCD or just plain crazy.

You preferred the crazy.

Koriko, on the other hand, did not have your zealousness to have everything spic and span. She was used to mess at her house and didn't see the need to sweep up hair the second it fell to the floor.

Shizuru watched the two of you out of the corner of her eyes, smirking in amusement.

In the mid day, Shizuru announced to you both that it was time for a lunch break.

The two of you sighed with relief. Your shoulders were killing you because of your maddening attempt to get things clean. Koriko just didn't want to spend any more time in a place that had ha smog of hairspray inside; you agreed that it was hard to breath.

The three of you walked out and into town to Shizuru's favorite café. It was slim with two stories and a veranda with tables and chairs to dine on.

As you walked in you noticed how the employees were dressed. They wore frilly outfits that would fit well in the lolita category. They wore mainly plan monochrome pastel colored baby doll dresses with small bonnets atop their heads.

The women that walked up to you three had on a yellow pastel dress with white lace ribbons and a yellow stripped white bonnet askew on her head full of bright red curls. Her brown eyes recognized Shizuru instantly. "Your regular seat?"

"Yeah, and two more chairs added, please." Shizuru put out her smoke before she entered the café.

Neither of you suspected that Shizuru would like to eat in a place like this.

Her usual spot was on the veranda that looked out onto the streets. It was quite peaceful even if there were so many cars and people going by.

The waitress handed the two of you your menus since she already knew what Shizuru would want.

You looked down the list and noticed hot chocolate and the chocolate cake, however it was mighty expensive.

Shizuru looked at the two of you, "Don't worry, it's on me. You two worked hard today." She smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "Besides, Kurama and Hiei would kill me if I let you spend your money for your dresses on sweets."

The two of you thanked her and when the waitress reappeared you ordered.

Koriko had lemonade with a cherry cream pie and you had gotten your hot chocolate and chocolate cake. Shizuru's usual was sweet tea and a slice of pound cake drizzled with chocolate cream sauce.

The instant the chocolate cake reached your mouth it was as if an explosion had happened! It was so moist and creamy and you wanted to eat increasingly! However, end the end there was only specs on the plate and you turned to your hot chocolate for comfort. It as well was incredibly pleasing, now you knew why Shizuru came here to eat.

As you looked up Shizuru had also finished her pound cake slice and half of her tea. Koriko was slowly savoring her pie and lemonade.

You had to remember this place to see if Hiei would like it too.

"So, how was it?" Shizuru asked.

"It was scrumdidaliumptcious!" You answered.

"It was pretty good." Koriko admitted.

Shizuru smiled in approval as she handed the check and money to the waitress.

You walked out of the store and back into the café with renewed spirits! You worked vigorously and hoped the day would go by faster so that you could see Hiei-that made you start thinking. The boys went out earlier in the day and you wondered what they were up to.

Koriko snapped you out of your thoughts by a hand to the back of your hand.

"What do you think that the guys are doing?" You asked.

"I don't know. How should I know?"

"Well Kurama usually tells you things…."

"Well he didn't this morning. I think something's up, like they're planning something."

"Certainly nothing sinister."

"Of course not. Now get back to work!"

You pouted but turned your head obediently and started on your task again, this time however, you ere slower and drowsy while sweeping up the fallen hair.

The door opened and it signaled with a bell that a customer had arrived. Koriko almost groaned aloud for it was her turn to sweep again.

You turned to welcome them because the girls along with Shizuru were in the back taking a smoke break. Your smile turns into a grin as you saw that it was Hiei and Kurama.

You ran up to greet them while Koriko followed in your footsteps.

The corners of Hiei's mouth turned slightly upwards at the sight of you running to greet him, but suddenly turned down as he noticed before you did that you were going to trip over a carelessly discarded pair of scissors.

Your foot landed on the shiny polished object and you slid falling backwards to the ground. Hiei caught you just before you hit the ground; you were flushed and out of breathe.

Shizuru stormed out of the back as she heard the commotion, once she saw you and Hiei in a compromising position her face lightened as she spoke. "Well, if I knew that this was going on I wouldn't have interrupted."

Hiei turned slightly pink; it turned red with rage in a few seconds. "How could you just lay some dangerous object on the ground so carelessly?"

She looked down and saw what you had slipped on, she bent over and picked it up. "Sorry, I had no idea. I'll make sure that people are more careful around here. Kame knows that we can't afford another suing."

"It's alright! I'm fine, Hiei saved me." You explained, not wanting Shizuru to get in trouble, however you failed to notice that Hiei's arms were still wrapped around your waist protectively.

Kurama and Koriko had come by your side since the fiasco had occurred.

Looking at where Hiei's hands were Kurama couldn't help but comment, "You act a lot like Kuwabara when Yukina is in danger, Hiei."

Hiei's face turned to a dark crimson color from both embarrassment and insult. "I am not like him!" He did not remove his hands from your waist they only became tighter.

"Oh, now that you mention it Kurama, I can see the resemblance. Hiei like my brother is also a warrior of love," Shizuru smirked as her eyes glittered from being able to finally tease Hiei.

Koriko snickered behind you as your face glowed red from the implications.

Your ahnds rested on Hiei's shoulders trying to calm him down. From the contact he turned back to you, now face to face.

"WOO-HOO!" From the back of the salon, you could hear hoots, whistles and cat calls coming from the workers.

Hiei released his hold on you once he was sure you could stand on your own for your knees had become weak from his touch.

Everyone was still starring as Hiei turned to them and asked in his deep sultry voice, "What the hell are you starring at?"

Feeling the need to suddenly mind their own business, everyone returned to heir duties. It was almost time to close the shop now so you and Koriko hadn't much to do.

Hiei and Kurama sat in the waiting chairs patiently for the two of you to finish up.

Although Hiei fidgeted more than Kurama, actually, Kurama just sat still and starred and Koriko with adoring eyes. Hiei fidgeted with his hands, his cloths, the chair, some stupid magazines and even his hair!

Now you knew something had to be up, they were acting strangely. Looking over to koriko and Shizuru you could tell that they were thinking along the same lines.

"I think we've got everyone now, you girls can go on home. I'll send you your checks after work tomorrow." Shizuru patted your back and led you out the door.

You both thanked her as you walked out. It was colder now and you didn't have a jacket like Koriko.

"I don't you so," she whispered in your ear.

You looked to the ground and rubbed your arms to try to create some friction, it never worked because your hands were too cold in the first place.

Kurama and Koriko had as usual taken their places in front of you and Hiei.

Hiei grabbed the top right side of his cloak with a faint popping sound like a button being slip from a whole; his cloak was around you seconds after this.

You turned to him with a slightly shocked face, your hands held the cloak to you, however you did not put your arms through yet. "It's cold, don't you need it? I don't want you to get cold because of me." You appraised his sleeveless black tank.

He smirked and snorted in reply. "I don't need it, you're more likely to catch a cold than I am."

Turning your eyes down you smiled, Hiei ws so unbelievably NICE TO YOU. You put your arms through the cloak sleeves that were big for you and held them to your face, a faint scent of ash and pinewood clung to them along with a unique scent that came from Hiei.

The cloak was so warm and comfortable that you started to drift off into thought.

"_What if he only likes me because I want him to like me? Like when Koenma had told what we had said to be true? Well it's not all bad, because he has lightened up and guys usually start to likes girls because the girl had already liked him first. _Your head began to spin with answerless questions until Hiei snapped you out of your train of thought.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"I can get it out of you if I wanted, you know." Hiei smirked smugly with the thought of his many methods of negotiation.

You smiled back, knowing that he wouldn't really use one on you-or so you hoped. "Nonsense! What would you use on me?"

"There are other ways than those that can cause harm."

"Oh really?"

"He means that he can seduce you into telling him things." Koriko said with a toothed grin on her face.

From the shock you could not reply but with stutters and stomps of your foot as your face went from pale to burgundy in sixty seconds.

The couple in front laughed at your reactions, even Hiei chuckled about that.

When you all arrived home you walked into the kitchen not wanting to be laughed at. Hiei followed you in with a small smile on his face.

"It's too bad." He said looking to the side opposite you.

"What is?" You asked, turning towards him.

"That Koriko ruined my plan of action," Hiei said with his voice-gaining base and velvet texture.

You were stunned to say the least, that he would go that far just to-just to-wait, it might not be a bad idea if he wants to know so badly.

A new plan started to form into your mind as you sauntered over towards him, a sly smile playing on your lips.

BANG! There was a loud noise that came from upstairs and followed by it was a sound of a brief fight before you heard it-the sound of Koriko's scream drift of into the night.


	19. Pacifist's Revenge?

(Kinsey: Thank you everyone who has read this so far and added it to their alert/favs or have reviewed.3 I am going to move within two weeks or so and may not be able to post for a while so I am going to try to make as many chapters as I can while I can. I am going to also write a separate short story where you and Hiei get married.)

A sick pang hit your stomach as your best friend's screams faded in the distance. Your legs would not permit you to move, though as soon as Hiei heard the commotion he had ran upstairs.

You followed forcing your led weight legs to move. Your mind was racing; trying to understand what had happened.

As you reached the top of the stairs, you heard Kurama cry out in agony, you entered the room and it was in shambles.

The bed was turned over, the window broken, lamps shattered, nightstand overturned and there were feathers from the pillows and blood everywhere. Kurama had changed into his Youko form and was on the ground being held down by Hiei. Kurama was wounded and Hiei did not want him to follow so soon.

You stepped inside the room, horrorstruck, as you stepped beside the window your foot had crushed something. Peering down you recognized what it was; it was the hat of the waitress from the café!

You picked up the hat, turned swiftly to the other two, and told them about the café. As soon as you had finished your sentence, Kurama and Hiei both ran out of the house. You tried to keep up with them down the stairs and to the door but Hiei stopped you, "Don't go, you'll get hurt."

"But what if they come back for me? It would be safer for me to go with you!" You agrued with tears of anger stinging your eyes, Koriko was your friend and she was kidnapped! You had to do something.

Hiei paused only a moment before deciding that he would run you to Kuwabara's to keep you safe.

Kurama was long gone and you worried about both him and Koriko, once Hiei had dropped you off you were overwrought with stress.

"_I should be able to help! If I would've just made up my mind I could've had a weapon to help Koriko with!" _You cursed yourself as you sat down with Yukina and Shizuru, Kazuma had left with Hiei to assist Kurama.

Yusuke was already out around down town and met up with the two at the news of the kidnapping.

Yukina tried to comfort you in vain for she was worried as well.

Shizuru anxiously stroked Sakyo's old lighter in her hand praying for her little brother's safety.

~At The Café~

Koriko was bound up by energy chains, ones that Spirit World used to tie up prisoners with, there was no tool on earth that could break them and the only thing that worked was the key-and the key was the captor who had entrapped the prisoner.

The gang burst inside not even bothering to check if the lock was open or not. It was dark and dreary as they stepped into the all too silent café. All of the windows were closed and had the drapes drawn so no one could peer inside.

"Perfect, no one to witness," Yusuke said with a note of venom leaking into his voice.

"Our thoughts exactly."

A dim glow of candlelight appeared in the back of the café, the woman who had served you was sitting there, alone.

"Where is she?" Kurama demanded in his now deep voice.

"Oh don't worry, she's upstairs. We won't hurt her, we just want to send a special message to Enma." The waitress said with an airy tone used for regular customers.

"What, did you run out some stamps or somethin'?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

"No, Mr. Detective. We just wanted to make sure that we were heard."

"Who is this 'we' that you keep talking about, woman?" Hiei was straining his Jagan against her mind barrier; he had not foreseen this at all.

"Why, we are the supporters of the fallen angels, of course."

"Supporters?" Kazuma parroted.

"Yes, we stand behind their holy decision as the just and right one." Her voice held a strong sense of trust and loyalty inside. "Every worker in my café, and most in the barber shop down the street are supporters. There are more than you think, detective."

"Well I don't care how many there are of you, I'll take all of you down!" Yusuke was about to rush the lady at the table when Kurama's icy grip stopped him.

"This is my fight," Youko stepped forward and pulled out his signature Rose Whip.

"Fight? You misunderstand us; we do not fight at all. I said earlier that we simply just what to be heard. The truth has been blocked out of sight for so long." She stood, taking the candle with her. "For too long we have been locked out, banished, shunned, we will not do so any longer!"

The four men stood dumbfounded, why would they go this far just to talk.

"Come, I shall take you to your girl in exchange that you listen to our side." She opened up a panel in the wall with stairs leading in a downwards spiral.

Not sure whether to actually follow her or not, they cautiously moved to the stairs and slowly entered the basement.

There were more candles still, and even more people. Kurama, Hiei and Kazuma recognized some from Shizuru's workplace.

They all greeted them formally, as if welcoming them to their respective shops. However, none were in uniform, all were wearing a plain white satin dress with no ornamentations at all.

Koriko lay tied to a bed securely by the chains of spirit energy.

Kurama rushed forth to try and free her, but to no avail. He stood by her bed for the rest of the time until he could find a way to set her free.

"Please, make yourselves comfortable. It's so nice to see you again, Kazuma. Shizuru talks about you a lot." The owner of the barbershop spoke kindly to the confused and betrayed redhead.

Yusuke and Kazuma both took a seat warily, Hiei however stood by Kurama.

"Cut to the chase so that we can go home," Yusuke was started to become edgy as the clock ticked by endlessly. He wasn't sure whether to believe that they weren't going to fight or not.

The women sat in a circle with the head waitress at the center next to the hairdresser.

"Angels do not fight when there is no need of violence. No, we are not angels ourselves, though we aspire to be like them. We have taken on jobs to serve people rather than to serve ourselves."

"Good for you," Yusuke started to tap his fingers on the table.

The girls giggled slightly at the remark.

"We believe it wrong to kill Mazaku such as yourself, Urameshi Yusuke." Her brown eyes seemed to pier into his soul. "We are also related in a fashion to those with demon blood. Our ancestors long ago were filled with demon blood, but now we are only human and have not inherited any powers."

"Then how did you tie up Koriko?" Kurama questioned defensively.

"We had help from someone supposedly on Enma's side. But don't worry, the chains are on a time limit and will run out shortly." She turned her head back to the other two and continued. "I will get to my point quickly, then. Enma is a ruthless tyrant who doesn't deserve to kill of innocent angels. The ones he uses to fight the Rogue Angels turn into demi-angels because blood has been spilt on their hands."

The boys listened in fascinated silence.

"The Rogue Angels were once worshiped by humans, like the Sun and the Moon. However, once they stood up for themselves, Enma decided that they were of no use. The original angel that started the backlash was named Yoshimi."

At the mention of her name, a quick whisper of thanks spread through the crowd of women like wildfire.

It gave Kazuma the 'heebie-jeebies'.

"As Yoshimi blocked the staff of another angel about to kill a poor innocent child, she was wounded and no angel had ever received a scar before. Yoshimi was banished from heaven and along with her the others who thought the killings were injust. I think it would interest you to know, detective, that the boy that was saved was your ancestor, the love child of Raizen."

(Kinsey: I apologize, I have shortly forgotten Yusuke's mother's name. I have an idea, but just to make sure, I won't shame myself by typing it.)

Yusuke was suddenly frozen to his chair. He owed his life, and every one of his ancestors lives to the Rogue Angels! Now he began to doubt what he was doing for Koenma.

"Our message to Enma or his son is that we just want our angels to be allowed back into heaven or for him to stop killing the innocent."

"Wait, so Mazaku are still being killed," Kazuma asked.

"Yes and the decendants don't you remember the fight with Sensui? Enma's personal guard wanted to see to it that he was disposed of."

How could any forget that horrible incident?

The chains around Koriko's body began to fade and waver, the instant they disappeared Kurama snatched her up and ran out of the café.

Hiei followed after him swiftly, however Kazuma nearly had to drag Yusuke out of his seat.

When they left the ladies still sat in the circle, pleased with what had happened.

"What the hell!" Yusuke scram at his teammates, "I needed more information!"

"We can go to them again, on our own terms, it was still far too dangerous, trust me." Kurama held Koriko's body closely to him as he ran.

Both Hiei and Kazuma stayed silent until they reached Kuwabara's residence.

Keiko had come by because Yusuke had left her alone in town.

As the boys rushed in Yukina ran over to try and see if Koriko was hurt. She found no trace of any harm on her.

Kurama sighed with relief, after hey were safely at the house he turned back.

Kazuma walked over to Shizuru and told her about her co-workers.

Keiko gently put an arm on Yusuke's shoulder as he plopped won on the couch, rubbing his head.

You stood there, tears in your eyes; Hiei walked over toy you slowly. You smiled softly, relieved that they had all come back safely.

He grabbed your shoulder and pulled you into the kitchen to talk with you alone. Koriko had been carried upstairs by Kurama, Yukina and Kazuma had joined them. Shizuru, Yusuke and Keiko were still in the living room.

"What's the matter?" You asked.

"Did you know about the supporters? That would have been important to tell us from the start, you know." Hiei felt hurt and slightly betrayed at the lack of information.

You starred, shocked, you had never thought this up. Suddenly you realized that the story the two of you had made up started to go along on its own! "No, we didn't know. We were just studying the angels, not people that worshiped them." You started to feel guilty, having not seen this coming.

Hiei searched in your eyes for a moment before he had found what he was looking for. His face started to soften and a small smile crept onto his face. "It's all right. The crazy ladies were pacifists anyway."

You smiled back and placed your hands inside his for comfort.

He picked up each ahnd at a time and left a butterfly kiss on both. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"What?" You asked bewildered, heart aflutter.

"You're going to quit working at the salon."


	20. Happy Valentine's Day!

For those of you who have only my story on alert or something and not me, I have posted a short story titled _I Now Pronounce You _and it takes place after this series has ended. It's a Valentine's gift for my readers. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sure that you can guess what it is about from the title alone.

Happy Be-laded Valentine's Day!


End file.
